La paciente nº49
by river7black
Summary: Perder el juicio es aterrador, especialmente si pasas el día viendo monstruos de pesadilla y a un guerrero medieval muriendo en agonía una y otra vez. Encerrada en un psiquiátrico Lena cree haber tocado fondo para no levantarse más. Descubrirá que seguir las instrucciones de un anciano imaginario puede llevarte por caminos nunca antes soñados.
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

.

"No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de ser consciente del momento, del día, en que su sueño empieza a cumplirse.

Toda mi vida había sido un ensayo, una preparación exhaustiva y ese lunes de Noviembre, por fin, tras largos años de estudio y dura competición lo había logrado.

Estaba justo donde quería estar. El blanco que imperaba en el hospital me resultó acogedor, el olor a desinfectante, puro. Ni los gritos lejanos de un paciente en plena crisis nerviosa pudieron enturbiar mi ánimo.

Poco podía imaginar que con el paso de los años aunque seguiría recordando con inmenso cariño mis inicios como médico residente, no sería por conocer a mi ídolo, el Doctor Manuel Freire, si no a ella: la paciente nº 49.

Ella, dejaría al Doctor Freire, él cual llenaba en ese instante mis pensamientos en una minucia, un destello sin importancia, pero ¿cómo iba yo a saber eso?

Sería la incógnita, el misterio, algo sobrenatural que recordaría una y otra vez con el paso de los años, la historia que he contado a mis amigos, hijos y ahora a vosotros. La chispa de magia que tuve la suerte de vivir en una vida por lo demás terriblemente mundana.

No muchos niños tienen a un reputado psiquiatra por ejemplo a seguir, supongo que tampoco son demasiados los que crecen con un trastorno bipolar en casa.

El Doctor Freire se especializo durante más de quince años en tratamientos innovadores para la bipolaridad publicando varios artículos al año, conferencias y entrevistas que yo, con apenas 12 años ya leía con avidez, buscando en aquellos términos incomprensibles, en aquella compleja jerga psiquiátrica una cura milagrosa para mi madre.

El riesgo de tener en un pedestal a un desconocido durante casi toda tu vida es que si alguna vez llegas a tratar con él, suele no estar a la altura de tus expectativas.

El afamado Doctor en Psiquiatría Manuel Freire resultó ser más bajito de lo que pensaba, de hombros estrechos y barriga prominente. Usaba una foto en las revistas científicas de hace al menos una década y la calvicie hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser incipiente. Pero tras esa cascara de hombre de cincuenta y pocos mal llevados, brillaban tras unas gafas de pasta negras, unos ojillos inquietos e inteligentes.

-¿José Jiménez? – preguntó inspeccionando sobre las lentes al cúmulo de estudiantes que nos arremolinábamos en la sala, esperando como párvulos que ser recogidos por nuestros respectivos tutores.

\- Yo – exclamé con voz aguda alzando la mano y lamentándome en el acto "_Demasiado entusiasmo _"me dije. El Doctor alzó una ceja y carraspeo levemente, sentí el ardor del rubor acumulándose en mis mejillas, pero ni la vergüenza pudo borrar mi sonrisa que luchaba por contener en aras de la profesionalidad.

Navegamos por los pasillos hasta el ascensor, 5º planta "PSIQUIATRIA".

Recuerdo cada instante de ese camino, la suela de goma rechinando contra el suelo pulido, mis manos sudorosas, los nervios en el estomago, la libreta apretada bajo el brazo y la voz profunda y carismática del Doctor Freire relatándome la historia que he repetido una y otra vez a lo largo de mi vida.

En la Sala de Descanso con el expediente abierto sobre la mesa y dos café humeantes me embeleso con su relato.

"_Empezaremos por la estrella de la planta, Lena Zanuy, la paciente nº49, 27 años, natural de Madrid, sin antecedentes familiares de enfermedad mental, ni crisis anteriores._

_No es un caso de bipolaridad, ya sabrás que es mi especialidad, pero es tan peculiar y su diagnostico está siendo tan problemático que me la asignaron inicialmente y me la he quedado._

_La Srta. Zanuy fue enfermera de este hospital durante 7 años y enfermera jefe de la planta de Psiquiatría su último año._

_Guapa, inteligente y ambiciosa, una joven con los pies en la tierra, gran ingenio aunque poca imaginación. Daba clases de medicina en la escuela nocturna y fantaseaba con ascensos y gloria._

_Trabajamos codo con codo en su año de enfermera jefe y un buen día empezó a tener un comportamiento errático, trato de esconderlo, pero a los 10 días fue ingresada y declarada mentalmente insana y lleva aquí desde entonces. _

_Presenta un cuadro agudo de paranoia y alucinaciones. No distingue fantasia y realidad, sus delirios son repetitivos y muy detallados. ¿Estás listo muchacho? "_

Preguntó cerrando la carpeta con un golpe seco e incorporándose. Me apresure a seguirlo con la ilusión de un colegial.

La puerta era de madera maciza pintada de blanco, cascarillada en los bordes rezaba " _Nº49"_.

No sabía que esperar, una desequilibrada que nos arrojase sus propias heces, una mujer violenta, agresiva, que se autolesionase o babeara sobre su pecho por la medicación.

La habitación era pequeña y las paredes blancas hacía años que necesitaban otra mano de pintura. Los barrotes en los amplios ventanales y el inodoro atornillado al suelo me recordó a una celda de prisión. ¿No son los dementes prisioneros de su propia mente?

Sentada en la cama, con la espalda contra la pared y las manos manchadas por el carboncillo con el que estaba dibujando, la vi e inmediatamente me gustó.

Era pequeña y delicada, demasiado delgada, el uniforme de paciente le estaba grande. Le habían rapado hacia poco la cabeza y la visión del cráneo sobre esas facciones de duendecillo me ablandó.

No levantó la cabeza a nuestra llegada, siguió pintando con los dedos negros de carbón como si nada, ni siquiera cuando el Doctor la saludó y me presentó, ni siquiera cuando yo mismo la salude cordialmente y le pregunté por su estado.

\- Las enfermeras me han comentado que sigues resistiéndote a tomar tu nueva medicación, esta actitud obstinada no está favoreciendo tu recuperación Lena – El tono paternalista del Doctor la hizo levantar la cabeza como un resorte, las ojeras eran profundas, los ojos grandes y oscuros. La voz ronca.

\- Las alucinaciones están disminuyendo y la medicación es excesiva y tiene como único fin dejarme en un estado casi vegetal. Sigo esperando que se resuelva mi solicitud de cambiar de psiquiatra. – sus ojos se desviaron a mi persona – Manuel tiene el ego de un dios, pero la psiquiatría es muy amplia y su espectro está muy limitado, un profesional especializado en psicosis transitoria no agresiva sería mucho más adecuado, pero se resiste a admitirlo. Prefiere medicarme hasta que no pueda mear por mi misma y raparme la cabeza para cubrir su enorme falta de profesionalidad. –

\- Lena… tienes que dejar atrás ese discurso defensivo y paranoide. – La riño el doctor pomposo, la paciente frunció los labios con despreció y volvió a fijar su atención en los dibujos ignorándonos.

Más tarde en el mes que trate a Lena fui intuyendo el problema, Manuel Freire, mi ídolo, había cometido tantas irregularidades con ella que le atemorizaba que otro médico revisara e caso y lo denunciara por negligencia y abuso de poder. Hubiese sido un final más que justo para el genio del bipolarismo, pero ese día jamás llegó. A veces las malas personas no reciben lo que merecen.

El doctor Freire no podía traspasar el expediente de Lena a otro médico pero si podía delegar tratar con ella a un residente. Un chaval que jamás arriesgaría truncar su carrera en la planta de ese hospital, que lo adoraba y que en definitiva tenía tanta pinta de pardillo que nadie imaginaría que lograse tener el valor para denunciarlo.

El residente era yo y jamás lo denuncie ante ningún tribunal médico. Pero si logré acumular el suficiente coraje para saltarme alguna que otra norma.

Lena y yo nos llevamos bien en el mismo momento que el Doctor salió de la sala.

\- Los primeros días solo los veía en sueños – me confesó unos días más tarde, en nuestra primera sesión individual – Pesadillas horriblemente reales sobre una batalla medieval, todos se mueven muy rápido entre un enorme caos sangriento y un hedor insoportable, pero de repente un guerrero aparece frente a mí, es herido y muere en agonía.

\- ¿Siempre el mismo hombre? ¿Siempre muere del mismo modo? –

\- No, suele ser por una lanza en el pecho, pero cambia eventualmente, a veces lo atraviesan con una espada, o lo arrolla una especie de hiena gigante por un acantilado. Y de vez en cuando es otro hombre en otro escenario distinto, parecen vikingos o templarios en la edad media como sacados de una película o una serie de televisión. Contra los que luchan no son hombres, sino monstruos.

Estaba completamente insana pero al margen de alucinar con visiones de pesadilla era totalmente cabal, incluso racionalizaba su locura.

Me mostró sus dibujos, tenia cientos del hombre misterioso, su alucinación principal, desde distintos ángulos. Se había esforzado tanto en plasmarlo que se podía ver a través de ellos la mejoría de su trazo artístico.

Los últimos bocetos eran increíblemente realistas, mostraban un hombre atractivo con cabellos largos y ojos claros y determinados.

Los dibujos del segundo hombres eran pocos y menos detallados y entre ellos encontró varios de un anciano de blancos ropajes y largas barbas.

\- ¿Y este? –

\- Solo lo he visto unas pocas veces, es el Mago, es el único que habla y no muere –

\- ¿Qué te dice? –

\- Que debo salvar a los guerreros y que para ello debo salir de aquí. –

Era mi primera paciente, mi primer caso y lo estudie hasta la obsesión. Escuche las grabaciones de cada entrevista hasta memorizarlas, vi los videos una y otra vez. Buscando algo, en cada gesto que hacía, cada respuesta, no halle nada.

Estaba claro que la medicación no la estaba ayudando, le habían recetado prácticamente cada medicamento para la salud mental que estaba en el mercado: anti psicóticos, anti ansiolíticos, antidepresivos, litio. Ninguna mejoría, nada acallaba las voces o las visiones.

Durante días le hable de ella a todos mis conocidos quejándome de la falta de profesionalidad hacia ella del Doctor Freire, de lo extraño de su caso, de la ineficacia de los medicamentos. Hasta que mis amigos se empezaron a preocupar y deje de nombrarla.

Con la experiencia que te dan los años, supe que me manipuló, ella sabía que me había encaprichado de ella, que hacía la vista gorda cuando empezó a escupir la medicación al wáter, pero odiaba verla sobre medicada, apoyada en la pared con la mirada perdida.

Duplique las sesiones de terapia, le hice contarme sus visiones una y otra vez.

\- Sé que no son reales – explicaba pasándose la mano la cabeza – Pero cada vez son más recurrentes, me despierto en el fragor de la batalla, los veo despierta y no sé por qué. Ni siquiera me he visto apenas películas medievales, siempre me han parecido aburridas. – Calla un segundo cabizbaja – Estaba acabando Medicina en la escuela nocturna, a punto de cumplir mi sueño, iba a irme a vivir con Lucas… no entiendo porque me ha pasado esto. – se lamentó con un voz quebrada.

Me rompía el corazón. A veces se rompía cuando la asaltaban las visiones y les gritaba hasta desgañitarse, aunque para el resto del mundo gritaba a una pared vacía.

\- No puedo irme si no me dejáis en paz. Nunca me dejaran salir si no desaparecéis. Dejadme tranquila, por favor, vete de mi cabeza – y se echaba a llorar, gruesos lagrimones que secaba con la manga del pijama del hospital.

Tres días antes del suceso, antes de encender la grabadora, le pregunté lo que me había rondado desde que leí los informes.

\- ¿Por qué el Doctor Freire ha sido tan irregular contigo? – Se rió amarga.

\- Es de esos hombres exitosos, se cree que a todas las enfermeras se nos mojan las bragas al leer sus publicaciones – se burló – se me insinuó y lo rechace dos veces, con demasiada dureza viéndolo en perspectiva. El día que me ingresaron tuvo que ser como si le tocase la lotería. ¿Nunca hubieron piojos sabes? – se señaló la cabeza donde el pelo había crecido, algo más de un centímetro y ya no se le veía el cuero cabelludo – Esto fue una venganza en toda regla. –

El día que la trasladaban de Ingresos temporales a los de larga duración escapó. La escoltaba el Doctor Freire a quien encontraron inconsciente en el cuartito de la limpieza, le había inyectado un potente calmante y robado su bata de doctor. Nadie se explicó jamás porque había robado un montón de material médico: bisturís, vendas, antibióticos de amplio espectro, agujas e hilo entre otros.

Me la cruce en la entrada del hospital, sobre el pijama llevaba la bata de Freire, al hombro la mochila con sus cosas y una enorme bolsa entre las manos. Se congeló al verme, me observó con súplica en los ojos.

Han pasado cuarenta años y la recuerdo vivamente: pequeña y escuálida, parecía una adolescente, pálida por el año de encierro, ojerosa, como una muñeca rota. No tuve corazón para frenarla.

Se abalanzó sobre mí en un abrazo casi letal, brazos delgados me rodearon apretando con fuerza, se lo devolví aturdido, olía a desinfectante de hospital.

\- Tengo que saberlo, no lo soporto más. – Me susurró al oído– Necesito ver por mi misma que es una locura y volveré. Vas a ser un gran medico José – se despidió alejándose de mí.

Correteó hasta la zona de ambulancias en guardia, subiéndose en una y arrancándola, fue entonces cuando los guardias de seguridad se asomaron sorprendidos antes de ladrar órdenes por el transmisor y correr hacia ella.

La ambulancia echó marcha atrás e inició su huida acelerando con fuerza directa hacia la barrera de seguridad.

Los curiosos exclamaron asustados al verlo, todos estábamos seguros que iba a atravesar la barrera, pero se esfumó, desapareció de una forma loca e inexplicable. "

.

.

.

\- Bien – exclamó María su nieta más pequeña, con sólo cinco años. Daba pequeños saltitos sobre sus rodillas emocionada por la historia, antes de preguntar - ¿Y adonde fue? –

\- Nadie lo sabe, despareció para siempre – respondió su primo Juan de 10 años, antes de tirarle a su abuelo de la manga – enséñale los dibujos.

Con reverencia, el anciano sacó una carpeta verde donde había atesorado los últimos bocetos, estaban a color gracias a que él mismo le regaló unos lápices de colores tantos años atrás.

\- Tened cuidado, tienen más de cuarenta años – les indico, sacándolos como si fuesen de cristal.

Sus nietos se asomaron a la mesa boquiabiertos, el detalle era asombroso.

El primero era de un hombre tendido sobre una cama con una herida en el vientre que sangraba a través del vendaje, era él más joven: largos cabellos dorados, rostro armonioso y lampiño, una armadura ricamente decorada sobre cota de malla descansaba a sus pies.

\- ¿Está muerto abuelo? – preguntó María con ojos tristes señalándolo.

\- Seguro que solo está herido, tal vez, para eso necesitaba Lena las vendas y lo demás – le respondió José. – lo llamaba "el joven".

El segundo era un primer plano, un hombre, más adulto que el primero, con barba desaliñada, cabello oscuro sobre los hombros, ojos grisáceos, atractivo, con un hoyuelo en el mentón. Capa verde oliva sobre los hombres y rodeando su cuello brillaba en gris plata un intrincado colgante .

\- Él es a quien siempre veía, el que la perseguía día y noche – susurró. Sus nietos se acercaron más al dibujo solemne. – Lo llamaba el guerrero.

El tercero era de un anciano, nariz ganchuda, ojos muy azules, cabellos y barba extremadamente largos y totalmente canos. Vestía una túnica blanca y una especie de vara también blanca.

Era el único dibujo que tenía palabras escritas en una esquina.

\- Salir. Buscar al mago, salvar al joven, proteger al guerrero. – Leyó lentamente José, saboreando las palabras. Antes de repetir lo único que se repetía más de una vez, escrito de varias maneras como si no supiese cual era la correcta – Rojan, Roigan, Rohan. –

María acercó la mano y pasó el dedo con delicadeza por las palabras, de todas ellas Lena había subrayado hasta en tres ocasiones "proteger al guerrero".

\- Que significa abuelo – preguntaron sus nietos, mientras José devolvía los bocetos a la carpeta verde.

\- Quién sabe. Pero siempre me alegre que escapase, fuese donde fuese. En aquel entonces era un novato que no estaba seguro de nada, pero cuarenta años trabajando en Psiquiatría me han dado la experiencia para hacer un diagnostico certero: La paciente nº49 estaba completamente cuerda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada del fantástico mundo creado por Tolkien ni sus personajes me pertenece. Esto es sólo por diversión y sin animo de lucro.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis. **

**CAPITULO 1: UNA LLEGADA EXTRAORDINARIA **

_"El sol se alza rojo, se ha vertido sangre esta noche" _

Aragorn estaba exhausto, llevaban tres días sin parar de correr tras la horda de orcos, podía ignorar las señales de agotamiento que le enviaba su cuerpo, hacia mucho que no sentía apenas los pies, de la cadera a los tobillos estaba entumecido y el estomago le rugía a pesar de las lembas que iban mordisqueando por el camino sin parar de correr.

Mentalmente destrozado las dudas y la culpa le quemaban más que los tres días de insomnio. Necesitaba encontrar a los hobbits vivos y de una pieza. Sin Gandalf, el peso de la Compañía recaía sobre sus hombros y estaba demostrando ser un líder nefasto: Boromir había muerto; había permitido que el anillo de poder marchase camino a Mordor en manos de dos hobbits sin experiencia y ahora, los dos medianos restantes habían sido secuestrados.

Había asumido el liderazgo de siete personas y en los pocos días desde que salieron de Lothlorien tenía cinco ausencias: uno asesinado y dos más allá de su alcance. Tenía que encontrar a Merry y Pippin, tenían que estar vivos, _debían_ estar vivos.

"_Como vas a gobernar Gondor si no puedes mantener a siete personas con vida "_se atormentaba "_No dice mucho de ti que los dos que has logrado conservar sean los más duchos en la batalla"_ siguió machacándolo con inquina su propia conciencia.

Jadeaba subiendo la colina con la certeza de que si paraba, no podría volver a arrancar la marcha.

Un estruendo atronador resonó desde el otro lado de la ladera. Un ruido que jamás había escuchado, la tierra tembló bajo sus pies, desestabilizandole un segundo. Los tres pararon, mirándose entre ellos confundidos antes de proseguir.

\- Esta cerca, jamás había oído nada igual – comentó Legolas trotando veloz, dejándolo atrás.

Apretó los dientes acelerando el trote entre resuellos, estaba seguro que su amigo elfo no estaba sudando, ni siquiera tenía la respiración acelerada.

Otro sonido apareció, repetitivo y atronador, Legolas se llevó las manos a las orejas inclinándose sobre sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué diantres es eso? Parecen cuernos de Gondor tocados por locos – bramó Gimli que se acercaba unos pocos metros por detrás.

\- Es intermitente y muy agudo – Añadió Aragorn gritando para hacerse oír por encima.

Desapareció tan súbitamente como había empezado, el silencio lo inquieto.

De dos zancadas Aragorn alcanzó a Legolas en la cima de la colina.

\- En todos mis años de vida no había visto nada igual – murmuró el elfo.

Ante ellos al pie de la ladera, sólo a unos pocos metros del camino hacia Edoras, había aparecido algo, no hallaban palabras para describirlo.

\- Es una pequeña caseta de metal con ruedas – apostó Gimli quien se dejó caer respirando trabajosamente sobre la hierba.

Ante sus atónitos ojos se abrió una puerta y una extraña joven vestida de blanco salió a trompicones cayéndose al suelo, levantándose de un brinco y mirando a su alrededor.

\- Una mujer – comentó Aragorn obligándose a caminar ladera abajo con el ceño fruncido. – Seamos prudente, puede ser un siervo de Saruman, no reconozco sus ropajes. –

\- Desterrada – murmuró Legolas fijándose en la extraña, llevaba el pelo corto, como si sólo hiciesen unas semanas que le habían afeitado la cabeza.

Descendieron prudentes, pero la mujer al verlos venir puso una mano a modo de visera para protegerse del sol y empezó a andar hacia ellos.

\- Es una mujer, ni siquiera va armada – resopló Gimli gateando tras ellos luchando por ponerse en pie.

Camino hacia ellos al principio dudosa y de repente echo a correr hasta abalanzarse sobre Aragorn quien la frenó con los brazos extendidos y las palmas abiertas, estupefacto.

\- Eres tú, te he encontrado – exclamó la desconocida con una nota de histeria – ¡Oh Dios mio! No me lo puedo creer ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Donde está el anciano? –

Aragorn intentó discretamente alejarse de la mujer que se aferraba a su capa con ambas manos farfullando cosas sin sentido.

\- Una pobre demente – escuchó murmurar al enano entre dientes.

Estaba pálida, casi grisácea y profundas ojeras destacan bajo unos ojos grandes y oscuros que miraban a su alrededor frenéticos. Y limpia, como recién salida de un baño, no había restos de tierra ni suciedad en sus blancos y extraños ropajes, ni en su rostro, ni en sus cortos cabellos.

Meneaba unos papeles en la mano con grandes aspavientos y tenía toda la atención centrada en Aragorn, a pesar de que él estaba seguro de no haberla visto jamás.

\- El mago, el anciano me envió, tengo que protegerte – exclamó mostrándole un retrato.

Captó de inmediato la atención de los tres, era Gandalf pero no como lo conocían, los cabellos eran blancos y lisos, los ropajes, la vara, todo de un blanco nuclear. Pero el detalle del rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas, era su amigo. Una punzada de dolor estalló en su pecho.

\- Ha sido una pesadilla, no podía dormir, no podía pensar, quería que te encontrase y a este hombre también – le mostró un retrato de un joven y otro de él mismo, con la capa élfica verde sujetada por el broche de hoja verde obsequió de Galadriel, incluso la Estrella del Atardecer colgando de su cuello.

Lo dejó sin palabras y con muchas preguntas rondándole por la cabeza pero no tuvo ocasión de formulárselas. La tierra vibró, muchos jinetes se acercaban, deprisa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la joven mirando a todas partes confundida.

No tuvieron ocasión de refugiarse tras unas rocas cercanas, en unos instantes aparecieron jinetes que los rodearon con lanzas amenazantes, reconoció el símbolo de Rohan en ellos.

\- Jinetes de Rohan, ¿que nuevas tenéis de la Marca? – Gritó Aragorn captando su atención.

El líder quien ocultaba el rostro tras un elaborado casco se adelantó respecto sus hombres, la voz era fuerte y autoritaria.

\- ¿Qué asuntos traen a un hombre, un elfo, un enano y … una desterrada a la Marca? Explicaos.– Exigió.

La joven que se había encogido al verse las lanzas puntiagudas cerca de sí se entusiasmó de inmediato soltando a Aragorn para encararse al líder.

\- Rohan – exclamó - ¿Conoces a este joven? – le mostró el retrato de un joven herido en el vientre postrado en un lecho.

El líder descabalgo de un salto amenazante, quitándoselo descubriendo un rostro feroz.

\- Soy Eomer hijo de Eomund. Es mi primo, Theodred hijo de Theoden, Rey de Rohan. Yo mismo lo he dejado en ese lecho no hace ni dos horas moribundo. ¡Que brujería es esta¡ - bramó arrebatándole el papel de las manos y observándolo el mismo.

La mujer se acercó a él, aferrándose a su brazo desesperada esgrimiendo los otros papeles frente a su rostro.

Aragorn quería intervenir para apaciguar las aguas, pero la situación era tan surrealista que no halló palabras.

\- Me envía el anciano para salvarlo – exclamó – Debes llevarme hasta él -

\- Ha perdido el juicio – exclamó alguien por detrás con una risotada.

\- No estoy loca – chilló ella – No quería esto, ni siquiera sé donde estoy, me enviaron en contra de mi voluntad. Encuentra al mago, salva al joven, protege al guerrero. – esgrimió cada retrato con enormes aspavientos, señalando a Aragorn y estampándole su retrato en el pecho.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, un segundo. Algunos soldados rieron, otros miraban la cosa extraña de donde había salido la mujer con desconfianza.

\- Llegas tarde, mi primo yace en Edoras, más allá de toda salvación. – le espetó, antes de dirigir la mirada a Aragorn, quien aprovecho la pausa en toda esa locura para presentarse.

\- Soy Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, él es Legolas de los Bosques y Gimli hijo de Gloin, somos amigos de Rogan y de Theoden tu rey. La mujer acaba de parecer en ese extraño artilugio, dice ser una enviada de Gandalf el Gris para ayudaros. –

\- Me ha enviado para salvarlo, llévame con él, tengo medicina – insistió desesperada.

El líder la empujó, cayendo contra el pecho de Aragorn que la sostuvo para que no aterrizase en el suelo.

\- Thoeden no distingue ya amigo de enemigo. Ni siquiera a los de su sangre. Saruman a envenenado la mente del rey y reclama la soberanía de estas tierras. Mi compañía son los leales de Rohan y por eso sufrimos destierro. El mago blanco es ladino, vaga aquí y alla según cuentan, como un anciano encapuchado. Y por doquier sus espias escapan a nuestras redes. –

\- No somos espias, seguimos a una partida de Uruk- hai desde el llano este. Son amigos nuestros.

La joven lo interrumpió empuñando el retrato de Gandalf ante todos ellos.

\- Este mago me ha enviado aquí, mas alla del tiempo y la razón. Se me apareció dia y noche durante meses hasta que accedí a cumplir sus instrucciones: Salvarle la vida a este joven –

Eomer respondió severo con el ceño fruncido..

\- Sufrimos destierro, igual que tú. No arriesgare la vida por llevar a una bruja a ver al hijo del Rey – replicó Eomer.

La joven entrecerró los ojos y enfrentó al Mariscal en un siseo furioso.

\- No debes quererlo demasiado. Dime Eomer ¿cómo te sentirás cuando descubras que pude salvarle la vida y murió por tu orgullo? –

Eomer se acercó mucho a ella agarrándola del cuello de una extraña camisa blanca y acercándola mucho a él.

\- Theodred es cómo mi hermano, mi corazón sangra por su pérdida. -

\- Entonces ayúdame a ayudarlo, si me guías, puede vivir – replicó.

Eomer la observó fijamente unos momentos, antes de soltarla, miró a sus hombres dubitativo antes suspirar profundamente.

\- Te seguire. Intenta engañarme bruja y caerás muerta antes de sentir el golpe –

\- Me llamo Lena Zanuy, no soy ni bruja ni desterrada. Sólo vengo de un lugar muy lejano. – replicó.

Aragorn frunció el ceño al verla dirigirse de nuevo hasta él.

\- Tengo que protegerte – dijo muy seria, Gimli se carcajeó por detrás – Tienes que venir conmigo. –

Intentó no ofenderse de que gritase a diestro y siniestro que su misión era protegerlo, ella que podría ser derribada por un golpe de viento.

\- Aún no puedo ir a Edoras, tengo mis propios asuntos que tratar. – contestó educadamente, ignorando las risotadas de su amigo enano.

La mujer esgrimió un profundo mohín de disgusto.

\- Cuando acabes reúnete conmigo en Edoras, ten cuidado, no corras ningún riesgo, no puede pasarte nada. – añadió, observándolo de arriba a abajo, como si barajase algún modo de llevárselo a rastras.

Desistió corriendo hacia su casa de metal con ruedas, se metió dentro y al instante un sonoro ronroneo brotó de la cosa que empezó a moverse. Los jinetes se agitaron con exclamaciones de asombro.

Se acercó lentamente a ellos asomándose por una ventana e inclinándose para abrir otra puerta mostrando una especie de sillón vacío.

\- Sube, es más rápido que un caballo – se indico a Eomer que la miraba boquiabierto.

\- Nada es más rápido que un caballo de la Marca –

\- Porque no lo compruebas por ti mismo, ¿quieres salvar a tu primo o no? – lo desafió.

Eomer avanzó entregándole las riendas de su montura a uno de sus capitanes y se acercó despacio al artilugio que ronroneaba antes de girarse.

\- Reconozco el nombre de Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, fue amigo de Rohan en el pasado. Sed bienvenidos, aunque en estas tierras domine un mal sombrío. Aldeheran os ayudará en lo que preciséis. – sin otra palabra se inclino para subir.

Lena le indicó que cerrase la puerta antes de asomarse por su propia ventanilla.

\- Guerrero mas te vale no ser imprudente, mi misión es protegerte – chilló dando la vuelta levantando una tremenda polvareda.

Aragorn se frotó la cabeza con exasperación y aún alcanzaron a ver el rostro asustado de Eomer cuando cogieron velocidad.

\- Tres mil años y puedo asegurar que es el momento más extraño que he vivido nunca – murmuró Legolas.

Aragorn ignoró todo lo sucedido para centrarse en el capitán de la Marca. Tenía dos compañeros que rescatar.

\- La mujer no venía con nosotros – sentenció Gimli a los jinetes que observaban boquiabiertos el caballo de metal desaparecer en el horizonte.

.

.

.

Lena sabía que debía estar aterrada cuanto menos, pero una carcajada brotó de su interior al conducir campo a través. O estaba sufriendo la crisis psicótica más fuerte de la historia o era libre y al parecer de un modo extraño estaba completamente cuerda.

"Chúpate esa Manuel Freire" pensó con malicia, antes de girarse hacia su aturdido compañero de viaje.

Era enorme, con el pelo de un cantante de heavy metal en bonitos tonos dorados y cara de pocos amigos. Reconoció la armadura, era muy parecida a la que llevaba el joven de sus visiones.

Eomer se sujetaba al asiento con fuerza y se estaba poniendo pálido.

Puso en play el CD que llevaba el coche y gritó eufórica subiendo el volumen cuando sonaron los primeros acordes de "So payaso" Extremoduro.

\- Música de mi tierra. Se llama Rock – explicó a Eomer que miraba a todas partes confundido y sudaba, blanco como el yeso.

La ambulancia no estaba hecha para ponerse a 100 km/h en caminos de tierra, los saltos y el traqueteo que daba eran espectaculares. Lena se sentía ligera, borracha, fuera de sí misma, era una alucinación o el sueño de un amante de la ciencia ficción. No importaba. Tras un año de encierro y medicación era libre, el aire azotaba su rostro con fuerza, los prados eran verdes y el cielo azul.

No tardaron mucho en ver aparecer una fortaleza en el horizonte, redujo la velocidad con un suspiro agradecido de Eomer cuando al parecer encontró fuerzas para hablar.

\- ¿Qué tipo de transporte es este?

\- Se llama ambulancia, es para transportar y atender heridos, detrás hay una camilla y todo tipo de medicinas. – respondió Lena.

\- No seremos precisamente bien recibidos en estas tierras, el Rey se ha hundido en las profundas aguas de la demencia y la locura – murmuró mas para sí mismo que para ella.

Sortearon a los guardias asomándose por la ventanilla abierta y bramando.

\- Abrid pasó a Eomer, Mariscal de la Marca, un asunto urgente me trae aquí. –

Lena pensó en ayudarlo encendiendo la sirena, pero viendo el tamaño de sus lanzas y espadas desistió, probarían con la vía diplomática.

Aparco a los pies del castillo del que salió bajando las escaleras a toda prisa una joven de largos cabellos rubios y un vestido largo.

\- Hermano, Theodred se muere y pensé que te habían exiliado – gimió. – ¿Que es este extraño objeto en el que viajas? –

\- No hay tiempo Eowyn, una curandera ha venido de tierras muy lejanas para tratar a Theodred – agarró las manos de la mujer – Nada tenemos que perder hermana –

Lena bajó de la ambulancia agarrando la bolsa con los suministros médicos, se ató la bata del Doctor Freire al cuerpo con fuerza consciente de lo fuera de contexto que parecía y carraspeó intentando adoptar el tono grandilocuente con el que se expresaban en estas tierras.

\- Mi señora, he sido envíada por medio de visiones de muy lejos para salvar a Theodred – le tendió el retrato que la mujer apretó contra su pecho con una exclamación – Llevadme hasta él, os lo suplico.– .

Sin otra palabra ascendieron las escaleras y se adentraron en la fortaleza donde un hombre de una palidez enfermiza los interceptó, había estado asomado escuchándolos desde las sombras.

\- No dejareis a esta intrusa, tal vez una enviada de Mordor acercarse al hijo del rey – exclamó indignado el hombre, de pelo grasiento negro como la pez. A Lena no le gustó ni un pelo y parecía existir una clara animadversión con Eomer quien lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- Que vaya y lo trate, si no sobrevive tendrá que rendir cuentas – dictaminó Eomer

\- Es la segunda vez que vais en contra de la palabra de vuestro rey Tercer Mariscal. No quedareis sin castigo. Sois un desterrado. – amenazó con ojos desorbitados. – La intrusa ha violado las leyes de Rohan, ha de ser encarcelada –

\- La intrusa esta bajo mi protección hasta que se decida el destino del Príncipe Heredero – bramó Eomer adelantándose enfurecido y agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa – susurrad vuestro veneno a la enajenada mente de mi tío, no os llevareis la vida de mi primo sin que luche por ella. Así tenga que llevaos a vos gusano repugnante conmigo- siseo en un susurro colérico. – Podéis haber engañado a mi pobre tío para firmar ese trozo de papel con mi destierro, pero ¿cuantos os obedecerían si intentaseis ejecutarme?. Rohan es fiel a mi casa y a los suyos. Firmad mi muerte y estaréis firmando la vuestra.-

Sin mediar una palabra hizo un gesto a su hermana y agarro sin delicadeza del brazo a Lena arrastrandola a grandes zancadas a través de los pasillos de la fortaleza.

\- ¡Me haces daño! – se quejó Lena – aun se andar por mi misma – fue ignorada aunque recibió una mirada de disculpa de Eowyn que los seguía de cerca a paso acelerado recogiéndose las faldas.

En su fuero interno Lena gritaba entusiasmada a través del miedo y la incertidumbre, era real, el olor a madera y sándalo, la dolorosa presión de los dedos en su carne. Tan solo rezaba por ser capaz de salvar al herido, por su propio bien.

La lanzó como un fardo dentro de una estancia que ya olía a muerte, conservó el equilibrio a duras penas aferrada a la bolsa que contenía su salvación. El herido yacía en el lecho, en un habitación poco iluminada rodeado de velas encendidas que daban un aire tétrico, ya parecía que hubiese muerto.

\- De verdad podéis salvarle?- preguntó la mujer.

\- Eowyn – la riñó su hermano, antes de dirigirse a ella– Te vigilare para que no hagas ninguna magia oscura – la amenazó sentándose intimidante en una silla de madera al otro lado de la cama. Lena se giró a Eowyn.

\- Voy a necesitar trapos limpios y agua muy caliente que haya hervido – le indicó con suavidad, mientras se quitaba la bata y atusaba el informe del hospital. Ella obedeció al instante saliendo del cuarto con premura.

\- Lleváis ropas extrañas e inapropiadas – farfulló antipático y acusador sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Lena despejó una mesa de madera auxiliar dejando los jarrones y coronas de flores en el suelo y se inclinó a ver al herido, un rostro que ya había visto antes gimiendo de dolor envuelto en pieles mientras ella aterrada cerraba los ojos en su cama del hospital.

La mano le temblaba cuando la posó sobre la frente pegajosa del herido, estaba ardiendo. Y con las manos heladas como comprobó acto seguido.

Se lamió los labios nerviosa, el mago no la enviaría hasta allí para fallar la misión. Estaba segura de que Eomer la ejecutaría con gusto en el mismo momento que su primo exhalase su último suspiro.

Eowyn llegó, acompañada por dos sirvientes que dejaron a sus pies una enorme tina de agua aun burbujeante y le tendió varios paños limpios.

\- Perfecto, gracias – lo dejó sobre la mesa y empezó a depositar todos los utensilios que creía necesitar: gasas, bisturí, goteros, vías, tijeras, hilo y aguja.

Se acercó al enfermo, su primer paciente como médico y su destino estaba ligado al suyo con la mirada sentenciadora de su primo como juez y verdugo.

Apartó las mantas, rasgó las vestiduras y observó la herida sobrecogida. Era enorme, las puntadas eran gruesas y supuraban. Escurrió el exceso de agua quemándose las manos y limpió el torso con cuidado antes de empaparlo en desinfectante.

\- Nunca había visto objetos como estos – murmuro Eowyn acercándose a la mesa.

\- En mi tierra estamos muy avanzados en medicina – explicó Lena colocando un termómetro en la boca del enfermo. - Voy a ponerle agua y algo de alimento, hay que limpiar la herida y bajarle la fiebre –

\- El sanador lo ha intentado todo – murmuró ella compungida. Examinó la lividez del rostro, la palidez de las manos

\- ¿Cuando ha dejado de sangrar? – le preguntó mientras le movía los dedos de la mano, empezaban a ponerse rígidos.

\- Tan solo unos minutos antes de tu llegada – respondió. El termómetro pito sobresaltándolos, ,lo consultó.

\- Mide la temperatura del cuerpo, 40.1, demasiado alta –

Se enfundó los guantes de látex e inyecto un calmante potente "para el dolor" mientras va explicando cada paso que daba antes de que nadie la mandase directa a la hoguera.

Eomer estuvo a punto de levantarse indignado al verla colocar la vía y conectar dos goteros uno con suero y otro con ponentes antibióticos de amplio espectro, Lena lo calmó con la mirada y le indicó que se levantase. – Esto va a la sangre, uno lo alimenta, el otro es medicina para bajarle la fiebre, tienes que sostenerlos en alto para que el liquido caiga hasta su brazo, sin movimientos bruscos –los agarra a regañadientes mirando lo que hace con un interés que había dejado de ser amenazante. "La ciencia ha llegado a la edad media" se dijo con humor.

Abrió con cuidado la herida empapándola antes en mecromina, de inmediato empezó a supurar pus y sangre, que limpió lo mejor que pudo gastando gasas y desinfectante, buscando algún daño aparente dentro del tejido más profundo hasta que encontró una pequeña arteria que aun sangraba levemente y la cosió con rapidez.

Satisfecha del resultado, buscó entre los bordes de la herida tejido necrosado pero afortunadamente no había nada mas allá de una escandalosa hinchazón.

"Esto para la inflamación" canta preparando otra jeringuilla que inyecta directamente en la vía principal.

\- Nunca había visto nada igual – comento Eowyn contemplando ensimismada.

\- Parece brujería-

\- Es ciencia amigo – replicó con humor, viendo que podía salir bien – Ha perdido demasiada sangre, más de la que su cuerpo puede reponer, tengo darle – aviso sabiendo que va a ser lo más complicado de asumir.

\- No harás magia de sangre con el heredero del rey – masculla Eomer. Su hermana se muerde el labio nerviosa e indecisa.

Empieza a coser la herida con cuidado, los bordes están muy inflamados.

\- No es magia de sangre.- explica estirando el brazo para que retroceda la manga y mostrar la muñeca donde se ve tatuado un 0+. – De donde vengo podemos ver la sangre a través de cristales reflectantes que nos dejan ampliarla, como un catalejo- explica sin dejar de coser.

\- Que tiene que ver eso con el símbolo de tu brazo – cuestiona con el ceño fruncido

\- Al hacerlo descubrimos que hay tipos diferentes de sangre y algunos tipos pueden darle a otros. Si poner un tipo equivocado en alguien, muere, pero si colocas el correcto se funde con la propia y le salvas la vida. De donde vengo la gente da sangre y se acumula y marca para cuando hay accidentes ponerle a cada uno su tipo correspondiente. –

\- Parece magia negra – murmura entre dientes poco convencido.

\- No tiene nada que ver con la magia, solo hay que saber dar el adecuado. No puedo saber qué tipo tiene él, ni ninguno de vosotros pero esto – le vuelvo a mostrar el tatuaje – es mi tipo, O+ donante universal, vale para todo el mundo pero a mí solo me sirve los de mi tipo, si me pones cualquier otra me envenenas pero la mía vale para todos y en todos está incluido tu primo. – acaba de cerrar la herida, hecho un chorro generoso de mecromina y la tapa con gasa y esparadrapo.

Comprueba los goteros que se han acabado y los sustituyo por otros nuevos. Se gira hacia Eowyn que parece más confiada que él.

\- Mira el color de sus manos, ves que se están poniendo rígidas. Quiere decir que necesita sangre, da igual lo que haga si no recibe sangre se muere, ya está empezando a dejar de llegarle en las manos y los pies, se le pondrán negros y se pudrirán –

Eowyn mira dubitativa con ojos brillante, a Lena, a Eomer y al Príncipe moribundo. Consciente que nadie le va a dar permiso saca el tubo y lo conecta a la vía, en el extremo una jeringuilla gruesa.

\- Déjame sentarme, lo más seguro es que acabe mareada – le dice a Eomer que se aparta un poco. Con el algodón preparado descubre el brazo izquierdo lo unta en desinfectante y acierta en la vena a la primera.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? – pregunta Eowyn curiosa contemplando hipnotizada como la sangre recorre el tubo hasta entrar en su primo. Se refiere a por qué cierra y abre la mano sin parar.

\- Es para que mi sangre fluya mejor –

\- ¿Lo habías hecho antes? ¿Compartir tu sangre? parece algo peligroso – pregunta. Lena niega con la cabeza.

\- Soy demasiado pequeña y delgada, ponen un mínimo de peso para dejarte dar. –

\- ¿Puede ser peligroso para ti? – pregunta con cierta preocupación en los ojos, a Lena le resulta simpática de inmediato, Eomer desvía los ojos del tubo pendiente de mi respuesta.

\- Si no le doy demasiada, no. Estaré débil unas horas, pero después de comer y beber algo, estaré bien. – han pasado unos minutos y se le empiezan a dormir las manos – Espero que sea suficiente – murmura para si, quitando la vía Unas gotas de sangre corren por su antebrazo, coloca una pequeña gasa.

La habitación le da vueltas y las piernas le tiemblan. Trago saliva repetidamente.

\- Te has puesto muy pálida – comenta Eomer a mi derecha sin dejar de sostener los goteros.

\- Mira Theodred tiene mejor color – exclama Eowyn.

Le pide que me acerca la mochila, tiene la boca pastosa y le acerca un vaso de agua que bebe con las manos temblorosas.

Le indica cómo funciona el termómetro y saca antibióticos en pastilla explicándole cada cuanto se los tiene que dar, igual que los antipiréticos y los antiinflamatorios.

\- No le quites aun los goteros, ponle al menos dos más en unas horas hasta mañana. Debería recuperarse cuando la fiebre empiece a bajar. – Explica antes de susurrar – Voy a descansar unos minutos.- Se le cierran los ojos, tiene mucho sueño, nota que Eomer por fin con los brazos liberados, la zarandea suavemente pero se hunde en la inconsciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2:**

Llegaron a Edoras con las primeras luces del alba al tercer día de partir de Fangorn siguiendo la estela de Sombra Gris. Cincuenta años había pasado desde la última vez que Aragorn recorrió sus calles y nada parecía haber cambiado, el palacio real, Medusled se alzaba glorioso sobre las chozas de sus habitantes en piedra, madera y heno. A sus pies, dormía el artilugio en el que la muchacha se había llevado a Eomer.

Gandalf se acercó curioso al enorme objeto golpeándole un flaco con la vara, el sonido retumbo metálico. El mago lo rodeó con ojos analíticos encontrándose a un guardia rohirrim.

\- El Mariscal me ordenó proteger la Ambulancia – proclamó con orgullo palmeándola con cuidado – Lo transportó cortando el viento más veloz que cualquier caballo, sus rugidos sacudieron todo Edoras. -

\- Venimos a verle, a él y a Thoeden tu Rey. – Informó Aragorn escuchando a Gandalf murmurar "Ambulancia".

El asombro del mago era claro y sincero. Hacía preguntarse a Aragorn que extraña historia acompañaba a la mujer y su montura de metal para sorprender a un mago que llevaba caminando por el mundo más de cinco milenios.

Las miradas de los aldeanos eran esquivas y desconfiadas pero se encontraron una bienvenida más cálida de lo que se preveía en un inicio cuando Eomer apareció, escoltándolos al interior.

\- La mujer cumplió su promesa, arrebató a mi querido primo de las puertas de la misma muerte – les informó adentrándose en el castillo, ignorando las amenazas vacuas de Grima a sus espaldas quien como un cuervo de mal augurio siseaba palabras de traición al Mariscal – Compartió su sangre con él y se sumió en un letargo que ha durado tres días, despertó hace un momento como si sintiera vuestra llegada. –

Gandalf pidió ver al Rey de inmediato y con sus poderes renovados golpeándole con su vara blanca lo hizo retornar de las sombras ahuyentando a Saruman.

"_Te sacaré Saruman, como se saca al veneno de la mordedura"_

Aragorn parpadeó varias veces al ver al anciano de ojos velados que se acurrucaba en el trono con fragilidad tornarse un hombre fuerte: las profundas arrugas se disiparon, los ojos se volvieron claros, los cabellos gruesos y dorados.

\- Reconozco tu rostro Eowyn – murmuró el Rey a su sobrina que se adelantó a sostenerlo, mientras la vida acababa de regresar a él. – Gandalf – dijo reconociendo al Mago blanco antes de postrar la vista en Grima a quien Eomer retenía por el gaznate.

Su mano temblorosa se hizo firme al empuñar la espada y se alzó con la majestuosidad de un Rey hacia Grima, quien soltándose del agarre de Eomer gateó miserablemente hacía atrás deshaciéndose en lamentos y promesas de fidelidad antes de ser arrojado escaleras abajo seguido del Rey. Theoden lo hubiese abatido allí mismo ante la muchedumbre que se agolpaba curiosa por la escena.

Aragorn no estaba seguro de haber podido impedir que la cabeza de Grima Lengua de Serpiente rodase, de no haber sido por Eomer.

\- No aquí mi Rey. – Dijo firme antes de alzar la voz – Este traidor ha conspirado contra Rohan, usando sus malas artes contra nuestro Rey. Que pruebe la furia de la Marca – bramó a los curiosos antes de subir las escaleras con su tío, quien frenó en seco.

\- ¿Dónde está Theodred? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? - murmuró buscando entre los presentes.

\- Fue muy malherido en la batalla mi señor. Una joven enviada por Gandalf desde otros mundos llegó para salvarlo. Theodred vive.

\- Llevadme hasta él – ordenó el Rey dirigiéndose de nuevo a las entrañas de Edoras, parándose frente a Gandalf y abrazándolo con fuerza. – Te debo mi vida y la de mi hijo que vale más que la mía propia. Rohan está a tu servicio mi buen amigo. –

Gandalf le palmeó la espalda y lo observó partir escoltado por Eomer y el resto de la guardia.

\- Así que la muchacha no estaba demente, lo logró – comentó Gimli estupefacto.

Aragorn siguió oteando el horizonte, Grima intentaba abrirse paso entre el pueblo de Rohan quien furioso lo zarandeaba, escupía y arrojaba piedras y palos. Se cubría cuanto podía, abalanzándose hacia la multitud, intentando quebrar sus líneas para escapar. No creía que sobreviviese a la ira de las gentes de Rohan.

Cuando el capitán de la guardias de los Rohirrim les había asegurado que había matado a toda la horda, que ningún alma había sobrevivido, sus mayores temores de hicieron realidad, su incapacidad para proteger ni para liderar quedaron en evidencia. La pena por la pérdida de sus amigos cayó sobre él como un mazazo en el cráneo. Apretó los dientes y continúo buscándolos incansable, negándose a creer lo evidente hasta dar con Gandalf en el bosque de Fangorn.

Fue liberador, la alegría de recuperar a un amigo que creían perdido y bajo eso, el alivio de saber que la carga sobre sus hombros se aligeraría con el regreso del mago.

\- Corren tiempos extraños – comentó Legolas parándose a su lado – Saruman protector de la Tierra Media se alia con el enemigo, una mujer cae del cielo para salvar a un Principe y el destino de todos esta en manos de dos medianos.

.

.

.

Lena había despertado lentamente, se desperezó crujiendo las extremidades que se quejaron del tiempo en reposo. No había tenido pesadillas ni visiones por primera vez en un año y la certeza que no volverían a atormentarla elevaba su espíritu para aceptar toda esa locura con pragmatismo.

Esta allí, era real, la habitación de paredes de piedra, las pieles sobre las que reposaba, el olor a incienso. Se sentó en el lecho improvisado mirando a su alrededor, seguía en los aposentos de Theodred, este seguía postrado en el lecho a tan sólo unos metros de ella.

\- Habéis dormido durante tres días, temíamos que no volvieseis a despertar – dijo Eomer parado junto al cuerpo dormido de su primo.

Se frotó los ojos apartando los restos de sueño antes de levantarse parándose al otro lado de la cama de su paciente inclinándose a revisarlo.

\- Tiene buen aspecto, sin signos de infección. – murmuró contenta levantando las sabanas de lino que cubrían el torso de Theodred para revisar la herida.

\- Gandalf, Aragorn y sus compañeros están llegando a Edoras. Vendrá una criada a asearos y habilitar unos aposentos para vos. – calló meditando, sin soltar la mano de su primo. – Tenéis mi agradecimiento, si no hubieseis sido tan insistente, Theodred estaría muerto.

Lena se rió entre dientes.

\- No era algo fácil de creer, yo misma no me lo creo aún. Esto es tan distinto de donde vengo. – confesó

Eomer asintió antes de retirarse.

Tras su marcha se desperezó de nuevo, ¡Tres días! No podía creerse que había dormido tanto, se sentía renovada, enérgica, aunque sucia, pegajosa y tremendamente hambrienta.

Cuido de su paciente con mimo, le tomo la temperatura, lavo su rostro y pecho, revisándolo donde la carne había vuelto a su color natural, los puntos estaban perfectos y limpió la herida desinfectándola antes de preparar un nuevo vendaje.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido y se levantó moviéndose al otro lado de la cama en pie cediéndole el paso a un hombre maduro con una gruesa capa de piel sobre los hombros, aire de autoridad y una corona de oro decorada con muescas intrincadas. Tras él, el mago destacaba por su altura y la blancura que lo envolvía.

Lena contuvo el aliento paralizado, ¡Era él! Las mismas ropas níveas, los mismos ojos azules, la misma vara.

\- Mi hijo – murmuró el Rey llevándose la mano de Theodred a los labios y besándola con emoción contenida, antes de rozarle el rostro con la yema de los dedos.

\- Se recuperará su…Majestad – lo tranquilizó Lena retorciéndose las manos nerviosa sin saber bien como llamarlo "_¿Tenía que hacer una reverencia?" _– La fiebre ha roto y la herida está limpia y sin infección, acabo de cambiarle el vendaje, no debe tardar en despertar. – explicó adelantándose y apartando la sabanas para que lo observase por sí mismo.

El Rey la observó largamente, su cabeza, sus ropajes blancos.

\- Dijeron que nada podía hacerse, que estaba más allá de la salvación. Mi sobrino me ha contado vuestro encuentro, dice que os arriesgasteis a su ira por salvarlo. Que habéis atravesado océanos de tiempo y espacio por llegar a él. ¿Quién sois?–

\- Lena Zanuy, su Majestad, él me envió, me trajo hasta aquí. – señaló a Gandalf quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Se dio cuenta que con el uniforme del hospital y la bata del Doctor Freire por encima parecía la pupila del mago con sus ropajes también blancos y se preguntó si todo esto estaba predestinado.

\- Gandalf el blanco tiene mi agradecimiento y vos mi señora, también - avanzó hasta ella alzándole las manos para besarle los nudillos solemnemente. – Renunciasteis a vuestro hogar por venir aquí. Yo, el Rey Theoden os digo Lady Lena: siempre tendréis un hogar en Rohan, un lecho bajo mi techo y un sitio junto a mi fuego.

\- Gracias su Majestad – inclinó la cabeza y flexionó las rodillas imitando una pequeña reverencia que alguna vez había visto en películas de época.

\- Disculpadnos mi Rey, Lady Lena y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar. – La voz profunda del mago no admitía replica y cuando el rey asintió con la cabeza dando su consentimiento ambos salieron de la estancia, Lena observó que el mago había cogido el retrato de él mismo de la mesa.

Avanzaron por los pasillos lentamente.

\- ¿Cómo vuelvo a mi hogar? – preguntó ella. – ¿porque me enviaste aquí? Hay médicos mucho más preparados para esto, mi siquiera he terminado la Carrera. –

\- Yo no te envié, al menos, no esta versión de mi mismo. ¿Estás seguro que no es tu mundo? Tal vez sólo estés muy lejos de casa. Arda es extensa y variada.

Lena negó con la cabeza con una risilla histérica.

\- Segurísima. Soy de la Tierra, donde nadie lleva espadas, ni cotas de mallas. No hay monstruos, ni magos, ni lo que demonios sea el rubio de orejas picudas. Solo humanos, todos conducen coches y saben que donar sangre no es hacer magia oscura por que no existe la magia de ningún tipo. – Explicó.

\- Ya veo. – El anciano se mesó las barbas pensativo, abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por Eowyn.

\- Lady Lena – Lena hizo una mueca por el titulo – Os he estado buscando, tengo preparado un baño en vuestros aposentos.

\- Id con Lady Eowyn, nos reuniremos después. –

.

El baño había sido una bendición. Aún tenía los cortos cabellos húmedos cuando Gandalf toco a su puerta.

\- ¿Estáis cómoda en vuestros nuevos aposentos? – preguntó revisándola de arriba abajo. – Pensaba que Lady Eowyn os ofrecería ropajes más acordes – murmuró entre dientes.

Lena dudó observando su vestido favorito, de lana fina, cuello tortuga, manga larga y largo hasta las rodillas.

\- Vestís de blanco, capa, barba y túnica para que os den un trato distinto sin tener que pedirlo. No llevo mucho aquí, pero reconozco el papel que juegan en este mundo las mujeres. No deseo ser confundida con una esposa, hermana, hija ni mujer a la que proteger, que no tenga voz entre los hombres. Que mi apariencia distinta les ayude a darme un trato distinto – explicó mientras se ponía la bata blanca por encima atándola firmemente a su cintura

Gandalf se mesó las barbas con ojos chispeantes y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Puede ser útil. Tenéis una misión que desempeñar al fin y al cabo. Aunque aún no sepamos cual. Acompañadme mi señora Lena, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. -

.

.

.

Parecían que llevaban hablando años, Aragorn se frotó el rostro luchando contra el agotamiento. El sol hacía tiempo que se había puesto pero Gandalf y Lena, la extraña joven, no parecían cansarse de hacerse y responderse cientos de preguntas sobre sus respectivos mundos. Legolas los observaba de cerca empapándose de cada palabra fascinado mientras Gimli apuraba jarra tras jarra de cerveza.

Lena apenas lo había saludado ensimismada con cada palabra que salía de la boca del mago, el descanso le había sentado bien, las ojeras habían desaparecido incluso la piel parecía mas luminosa y menos quebradiza. Sonreía embelesaba con las orejas de Legolas y las barbas de Gimli murmurando "elfo" y "enano" con fascinación.

\- Dime querida, que te dije de tu misión –

\- Proteger al guerrero – respondió masticando a dos carrillos señalándolo, llevaba un atuendo indecente. La sala estaba caldeada por la chimenea y se había despojado de la bata blanca mostrando un vestido oscuro de manga larga ceñido al cuerpo dejando las rodillas al descubierto, las piernas cubiertas por un material oscuro y fino que se pegaba a ellas sin entorpecer sus movimientos. Nunca había visto nada igual.

\- ¿Cómo lo debías proteger? –

\- No lo decías, yo solo lo veía morirse todo el tiempo: una lanza en el pecho, un puñal en el costado, una vez lo tiraba un animal raro y grande por un acantilado y otra lo aplastaba el pie de un gigante. – enumeró con los dedos, subió las piernas a la silla cruzándolas y apoyando los codos en las rodillas. – A veces muchas flechas lo atravesaban, en otra ocasión fue arrollado por una especie de elefante gigante. También envenenado con una esfera negra en las manos.

Gandalf aspiró de su pipa preocupado.

\- Esto no es bueno – murmuró mirándolo de reojo.

Aragorn se encogió de hombros, Arwen marchaba con los resto de su pueblo para no volver, el trono de Gondor se le antojaba un destino peor que una lanza en el pecho. 87 años estaba bien, una larga vida, sin conocer las penurias de la vejez, el dolor de un amor perdido para siempre. "Quizá sea un destino más amable" se dijo pesaroso.

\- No temo a la muerte - Dijo simplemente. Gandalf frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno, yo sí temo tu muerte, por más que no te entusiasme la senda que tienes que recorrer Aragorn hijo de Arathorn.

"_Está cómoda, ajena a su descaro"_ pensó Aragorn mirando de reojo distraído, la tela se le subía mas allá de sus rodillas exhibiendo gran parte del muslo y simplemente no parecía notarlo, la conversación de desvió hacia otros asuntos, dejándolo al margen con sus pensamientos.

Al reencontrarse con Gandalf, ahora" El Blanco", se había sorprendido al ver que era la viva imagen del retrato que traía la joven, convencido que tenía que ser cosa del mago. Gandalf lo negó extrañado, había muerto y resucitado, en todo ese viaje no había enviado a ninguna mujer de ninguna parte.

Pero al llegar a Edoras, tras liberar a Theoden del embrujo de Saruman, Eowyn le había agradecido con lágrimas en los ojos a Gandalf haber enviado a Lena a salvar a Theodred, el hijo del rey parecía que había esquivado a la muerte por los pelos.

La joven emocionada les había relatado un método de sanación absolutamente increíble, con tintes de magia oscura a juicio de Aragorn. Gandalf se apresuro a verla y volvió con ella para la cena fascinado por su presencia.

"No sé como podre regresar a mi hogar, tenía tres misiones: Buscar al mago y salvar al joven ya están cumplidas. Falta proteger al guerrero" Aragorn puso los ojos en blanco cuando volvió a repetir su misión a voz de grito, podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a los guardias conteniendo una sonrisa.

Gandalf aspiró de su largo pipa, preocupado. Cuando las carcajadas de Gimli persistieron lo riñó.

\- No es cosa de risa, mi buen amigo enano –

Cómo a ninguno se les ocurrió en que podía consistir esa protección y Lena afirmó rotundamente que no había blandido un arma en su vida lo dejaron correr. Les narró cosas de su mundo y preguntó acerca de Arda.

Aragorn aspiró su propia pipa con fruición sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la joven, era extraño pensar que era de otro mundo, uno en el que todos manejaban esa monstruosidad en la que había aparecido, donde las mujeres llevaban pantalones y vestidos que podían arrancarse de un solo manotazo.

Apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del mullido sillón entrecerró los ojos somnoliento, sólo recordaba a ver visto algo similar a su cabeza una vez: él era muy joven por aquel entonces y la mujer era madura, se notaba que la vida no la había tratado bien, mendigaba en las calles cubriéndose con un mantón cuyo borde pisó un niño descubriendo un cráneo pelado con costras donde la cuchilla había mordido la carne.

Lo recordó contemplando el esbelto cuello libre de adornos de Lena, el corto cabello negro como la brea que no paraba de tocarse por la parte de atrás mientras escuchaba a Gandalf en un gesto inconsciente. Era una vista hermosa, el cuello largo y las pequeñas orejas donde brillaban pequeños adornos. Se relamió absorto en la pequeña mano de ella que subía desde la nuca hasta la coronilla hundiendo los dedos entre los pequeños mechones. Dio un respingo sobresaltado al sentir una erección creciente que se apagó en un instante bajo una oleada de confusión y culpa.

\- ¿Estás bien mi buen amigo? – le preguntó Legolas en élfico al notarlo agitado.

\- Me estaba quedando dormido – respondió en la misma lengua.

\- Han sido días largos y muchos más nos aguardan, deberías descansar – le aconsejó.

Asintió con la cabeza levantándose y despidiéndose. Lena se giró hacia él abriendo la boca para decir algo que Aragorn estaba no fuese otra proclama sobre su misión, por suerte Gandalf se adelantó.

\- Estos muros son seguros, pero no tomaremos la advertencia a la ligera. –

Aragorn caminó por los pasillos de Edoras como un fantasma hasta tumbarse en el lecho sin molestarse en quitarse las botas. Nunca, en su larga vida, se había endurecido con la visión de otra mujer que no fuese Arwen.

"Arwen…" susurró aferrándose a la Estrella del Atardecer. Arwen, majestuosa como una visión celestial, desde que la vio la primera vez supo que no quería mirar nunca nada más. Apretó la mandíbula al pensar en ella partiendo hacía las Tierras Imperecederas. Y aunque su amor por ella era puro y tan profundo como el primer día, a pesar de caer en un sueño merecido fantaseando con rozar su piel de alabastro y sus cabellos oscuros y suaves como un manto de seda, la noche tenía otras intenciones. Y con las primeras luces del alba despertó endurecido como un adolescente con fugaces recuerdos de otra garganta pálida y cremosa que saboreaba con deleite.

"Qué demonios"

.

.

**.**

\- Nadie los advirtió, estaban desarmados. Los hombres salvajes avanzan por el Folde Oeste quemando chozas, tierras y árboles. – Eowyn tenía los ojos brillantes al observar a los pequeños niños que se habían salvado de la matanza devorar sendos platos de sopa.

\- Es solo una muestra de lo que Saruman hará, mucho más ahora impulsado por el temor a Sauron. Cabalgad y hacerles frente, apartadle de vuestras mujeres y niños. Debéis luchad. – Gandalf no quitó los ojos del Rey.

\- Los hombres de Eomer están en el norte, esperando órdenes, son leales a vos, regresaran y lucharan. – apostilló Aragorn

\- Un mensajero fue enviado ayer para ordenarles volver a defender Edoras. – añadió Eomer.

Theoden se levantó con rostro sombrío dándoles la espalda. Su voz grave resonó en el salón.

\- Se lo que quieres de mi, pero no llevaré mas muerte a mi pueblo. No me arriesgare a una guerra abierta. –

\- Ya os ha sido declarada. Arriesguéis o no. – replicó Aragorn

\- Si mal no recuerdo, Theoden y no Aragorn es el Rey de Rohan – espetó cortante.

Lena contuvo la respiración desde su posición alejada. Sólo estaba allí en calidad de sanadora de Theodred quien había dejado por primera vez sus aposentos, con el brazo en cabestrillo y demacrado por la lucha contra la muerte. Estaba nerviosa, grandes cosas se discutían allí: Guerra, el curso de todo un país. Los destinos de muchas personas estaban en manos de unos pocos reunidos en ese salón.

\- ¿Cuál es la decisión del rey? – preguntó Gandalf sin ocultar su decepción.

\- Buscaremos refugio en el Abismo de Helm, nunca ha sido conquistado, las tropas de Saruman chocaran contra sus defensas. –

Theodred se acerca a su padre entre susurros. Lena esta cerca y logra escucharlo bajando los ojos, fingiendo estar muy interesada en su comida.

\- Padre reconsidéralo. Arrasarán las tierras, las casas. No quedará de Rohan más que polvo y cenizas. Dos mil hombres estarán aquí en dos días, listos para la batalla.

\- Hijo mío. Rohan son sus gentes: hombres, mujeres y niños. Aquí somos vulnerables. – Le palmeó el hombro – Está decidido. Un día sentirás el peso de la corona y entenderás.

Eowyn se levantó saliendo de la estancia y Lena la siguió.

\- Quiero ayudarte a hacer los preparativos, pero hay algo que necesito pedirte, deseo coger prestados todos los libros de sanación que puedas darme, mis medicinas son limitadas.

\- Por supuesto, la guerra está encima de nosotros y mucho caerán heridos o algo peor. –

La acompaño a una sala enorme llena de libros, muchos escritos en alfabetos que no lograba entender, lenguas antiguas y algún que otro tomo en sindarín le explicó Eowyn mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un libro tras otro, antes de girarse hacia ella.

\- Tus artes…nadie aquí ha visto nada igual. ¿Querrías dejar tus conocimientos plasmados por escrito para que otros sanadores se beneficien de él? – preguntó tímida.

Lena sonrió de inmediato, la idea le había pasado por la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto, si tienes papel y algo para escribir me pondré a ello en cuanto pueda. –

\- Yo organizaré la evacuación de la ciudad. Espero equivocarme pero creo que tendrás mucho trabajo que hacer. Prepara tu magia –

Lena no se molestó en corregirla. Había visto la deferencia con la trataban a Gandalf, si querían confundir sus conocimiento con magia, no sería ella quien los sacase de su error.

Se sentó a las puertas del castillo tras dejar la montaña de libros y papeles en la ambulancia, Theoden le había puesto un guardia vigilándola para evitar saqueos aunque siempre había curiosos cuchicheando sobre ella.

Respiró profundamente aire puro, disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde, el sol aún calentaba y se quitó la bata doblándola bajo el brazo. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros largos y un suéter verde oliva tan largo que le cubría el trasero aunque el cuello era desbocado y mostraba un hombro. Esperaba que así dejasen de mirarla como si fuese desnuda.

Los vestidos que lucia Eowyn debían pesar diez kilos, la tela era gruesa y necesitabas dos personas para vestirse, no pensaba ceder en su decisión al respecto. Iba a ser un medico de guerra, tenía que correr, saltar, arrastrar heridos, ser rápida y agil, usar ropajes de época no era discutible.

Tenía la enorme mochila llena de ropa, Lucas la visitaba casi a diario los primeros meses de internamiento, llevándole mudas que se ponía para estar con él y sentirse menos demente. Aunque era difícil centrarse en su conversación cuando tras él, Aragorn daba alaridos mientras flechas se clavaban en su cuerpo. A partir del segundo mes las visitas fueron semanales y al cuarto la dejó dándola por perdida. No pudo culparlo.

Abrió el libro escrito en una especie de lenguaje medieval intentando desentrañarlo, buscaba algo útil, plantas medicinales sobretodo.

Aragorn salió a tomar el aire mordisqueando una manzana llevaba un chaleco de terciopelo medianoche y debajo una camisa ligera de un granate desvaído.

\- Aragorn – lo llamó, poniéndose en pie para acercarse. Al verla se le mudo el semblante – Gandalf dice que tienes experiencia como sanador, me gustaría que me enseñaras alguna cosas, mis medicam… - fui interrumpida.

\- Lo lamento, hay mucho que planear, tal vez en otro momento. – le dijo antes de volver adentro.

Lena parpadeo, no había sido borde, pero tampoco agradable en absoluto.

Legolas le había sugerido la noche anterior que dejase de proclamarse su protectora, al parecer podía ofender su ego masculino. ¿Por eso no le gustaba? "Menudo idiota" se dijo indignada retrocediendo para volver a sentarse y retomar la lectura con el ceño fruncido y un regusto amargo.

El machismo de esas tierras estaba intrínseco en cada rincón, los hombres la ignoraban en el mejor de los casos. Incluso Eowyn sobrina del Rey, había quedaba relegada a jefa de sirvientes y servidora de consuelo. Papeles secundarios propios de la mujer en tiempos antiguos. Lena no llevaba toda la vida peleando por alcanzar un puesto de autoridad para verse privada de voz, tenía algo valioso que ningún otro ser podía darles, conocimiento.

Más tarde en la comida, había acabado de hojear el tomo que en pocas palabra no le había servido de nada, sus conocimientos de Medicina eran a falta de otra palabra "Medievales": humores, sangrías, la cirugía no existía, ni los antibióticos.

\- Pareces disgustada mi sanadora, ¿Qué te aflige?- le preguntó Theodred dándole un codazo amistoso. – El Abismo de Helm es inexpugnable, no temáis mi señora – añadió.

Lena no era inocente, la vida no la había dejado serlo, reconocía el interés del joven Theodred por ella. Se vanagloriaba de su "sanadora" como la llamaba y se aseguraba de tenerla cerca en las comidas a pesar de quejarse de todas las prohibiciones que ella le daba por el bien de su recuperación.

Era joven, apenas veinte años y aunque ya había cabalgado en la batalla conservaba un brillo juguetón en los ojos y una sonrisa fanfarrona.

\- Háblame de tus padres, deben estar preocupados por ti – le pidió captando la atención de los presentes. – ¿Eres de buena casa? – añadió con intención, antes de añadir en un susurro – Veo algo regio en ti -

Lena forzó una pequeña sonrisa jugueteando con la comida de su plato, noto ojos desviaron hacia su persona pendientes de su respuesta. La sangre y la casta eran importantes por estos lares.

\- Tengo familia de buena casa, antigua, adinerada y con tierras. Aunque no estamos muy cerca y mis padres ya no están. Tal vez por eso me eligió Gandalf, no dejo a nadie atrás. – meditó.

Eomer se rió desde el otro lado de la mesa, rompiendo con la sobriedad y el espíritu apagado del resto ante la inmediatez de la guerra.

\- Con esos cabellos, estaba seguro de que sería una bastarda. – Lena se rió con él tirándole una uva desde la distancia. Contenta de tener una excusa para cambiar esas caras largas.

\- No existen los bastardos en mi mundo, es distinto. Casarse no es una obligación, hay personas que pasan juntas toda la vida, tienes hijos y jamás se casan. Mi compañera de trabajo se ha casado cinco veces y divorciado cuatro, tenía un hijo distinto de cada matrimonio, decía que no soportaba a sus maridos pero que era una férrea creyente del amor.

\- Suena caótico – reflexionó Legolas. Lena se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo es. Todo es más rápido. Hay modos de saber todo lo que pasa en el mundo casi en el mismo instante en que sucede. Puedes desplazarte mil lenguas en apenas unas horas. Es muy diferente. -

Desvió la conversación a la tecnología de la Tierra, Eomer estaba fascinado por la descripción de las armas a las que tachó de "Cobardes".

\- Tenía que ser así. Nadie sabe dar órdenes tan alegremente de lo contrario – se rió Theodred al preguntarle por su oficio.

\- Era enfermera Jefe, así que la mayoría de mi trabajo era ordenar y ser obedecía – exageró.

Eomer abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Teníais hombres bajo vuestro mando? – preguntó desconfiado.

\- Los tenía. – Se vanaglorió alzando la barbilla hacia él – Hombres inteligentes, se dejaban la vida en cumplir cada una de mis órdenes, de lo contrario…. Podían echarse a temblar – acabo dramática mirándolo a los ojos.

Eomer carcajeó incrédulo esbozando una mueca burlona para ser cortado por su tío.

\- Mi señora esposa hubiese sido una comandante formidable. – hablo con ojos nostálgicos. – Hablas sin saber mi sobrino. La mayoría de los hombres preferirían la muerte a manos de una espada a enfrentar la ira de sus señoras. –

\- Sabias palabras mi Rey – aportó Gandalf sonriendo.

Lena bajó el rostro centrándose en su comida apabullaba por tanto sexismo. Las medias verdades le quemaban en la lengua.

Pensó en su infancia, ese piso pequeño, oscuro con olor a moho y basura. Donde la luz sólo iba los meses que no la cortaban, todo estaba pegajoso, sucio y viejo.

¿Qué pensarías esas personas: Reyes, Príncipes y nobles de alta cuna si supiesen donde nació y se crio? Cómo escondía calderilla en rincones y usaba la ropa que sus compañeros de clase le regalaban por pena.

Todo podía ser peor, era su lema, lo repetía cuando las fuerzas le fallaban. Incluso acurrucada en el Psiquiátrico creyendo haber perdido el juicio se lo repetía como un mantra. Siempre estaba la senda del dolor, la muerte, el hambre o el frío.

O la guerra añadió para sí misma, una variable que ella nacida y criada en tiempos de paz jamás había barajado, pero ahora se cernía amenazadora sobre todo ellos.

.

.

.

\- Es un error confiar en el Abismo de Helm- Se quejó Gimli a Aragorn golpeando con la jarra de cerveza la mesa.

\- Es decisión del Rey, nosotros nada podemos hacer – Replicó Aragorn.

\- Eso no quita que esté equivocado. Los hombres de Eomer están sólo a unos días, con ellos podemos hacer frente y ganar. -

\- Piensa en lo mejor para su pueblo, el Abismo de Helm les ha salvado en el pasado. –

\- Deberíamos esperar a los jinetes rohirrim, al menos para partir. –

\- Es una caminata larga e iremos despacio nos alcanzaran antes de llegar –

Gimli calló.

\- He visto como le hablabas a la muchacha esta mañana, no ha sido propio de ti. – le dijo antes de reírse socarrón. – No es forma de hablarle a tu protectora.-

\- Tengo mucho en mente – respondió Aragorn evasivo.

\- Mmmm ya – dijo escuetamente el enano si estar satisfecho. – Igual le pido que me lleve en su "ambulancia", Eomer dijo que era la experiencia más aterradora que había vivido, dice que también hace música, una música horrible y ruidosa, la llama Rock – se rió.

Aragorn no contestó, prefería fingir que Lena no existía y al parecer todo el mundo estaba deseoso de hablar de ella. La familia Real la adoraba, Theodred estaba claramente encaprichado de ella. Estaba malhumorado por qué no conseguía dormir unas horas sin que se le apareciera en sueños para besarlo y tocarlo; le susurraba su nombre en voz baja, ronca y necesitada despertándolo endurecido y furioso consigo mismo.

Entró en el salón para sentarse a cenar, colocándose entre Legolas y Gandalf, no la quería cerca, toda la comida había sido acerca de ella: su familia de alto linaje y su importante trabajo. Lo tenían harto, maldijo el momento en que Gandalf la trajo a estas tierras.

Como si el destino jugase en su contra no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que alguien la nombrase.

\- Es una ayudadora – comentó Gandalf observándola ofrecerle el brazo a Theodred y ayudarlo a sentarse. Legolas sonrió levemente escuchando como le ordenaba al hijo del Rey masticar con cuidado y le alejaba el cordero asado, poniendo un plato lleno de frutas, verduras y pollo delante.

\- Sin duda –Respondió el elfo –

El hijo del Rey la miraba con ojos embelesados, mientras le daba una lección de alimentos que podía comer y una larga lista que no. Lena chasqueó la lengua apartándole el vaso de vino y ofreciéndole una jarra de agua. "Nada de alcohol para ti en unos días, aun estas convaleciente"

\- Lo tiene enredado en su dedo meñique – comentó Eomer en voz baja desde enfrente– Sospecho que se ensucia los vendajes adrede para que se los cambie con mayor frecuencia –

Aragorn no dijo nada, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de ella y del modo en que la mano de Theodred le apretó el hombro en un gesto cariñoso, ni en la pequeña sonrisa que ella le dedicó antes de sentarse en el único sitio libre que quedaba a la otra punta del salón. Se sentó entre soldados sacando un libro y leyendo al tiempo que comía distraída.

\- Es una buena mujer – comentó Eowyn siguiendo el curso de la mirada de Aragorn – sería atractiva de no ser por sus pobres cabellos –añadió con lastima, Eomer y Gimli que la escuchaban asintieron de acuerdo.

Aragorn bajo los ojos llevándose el vino a los labios, temeroso que la suspicacia del mago o el elfo descubriesen su oscuro secreto.

Lena decía que la había mortificado en sueños durante un año y el destino lo castigaba con el mismo mal. Pero si ella lo veía malherido, gritando de dolor, sus visiones eran de una naturaleza totalmente distinta. Temía cerrar los ojos por los sueños turbulentos de besos apasionados y toques ardientes que lo atormentaban.

"Ni siquiera me gusta" se quejó. "Es una maldición" No le gustaba su cuerpo demasiado delgado, demasiado pequeña, sus ojos demasiado grandes para su rostro ni las pecas que manchaban su nariz.

Deseaba otra cosa, amaba otra cosa. Alta, esbelta como un junco, con el caminar de una diosa, elegante, intocable. Lo había hecho caer de rodillas y suplicarle su amor sólo con una mirada de ojos felinos azul zafiro.

\- Llevas días inquieto Estel, ¿te preocupa que las visiones de Lena se vuelvan realidad? – preguntó Legolas en sindarín.

\- Me preocupa el ejercito viene a arrasar estas Tierras. El Abismo de Helm es una ratonera – mintió en la misma lengua. Cuando se cruzó con la mirada penetrante de Gandalf, desvió la vista avergonzado de que pudiese hallar la verdad en sus ojos.

.

.

.

Esa noche antes de cenar tocó a la puerta del Príncipe Heredero con su maletín médico al hombro, para su sorpresa abrió el Rey.

\- Venía a revisarle la herida a vuestro hijo – se explicó- Theoden le cedió el paso.

\- Me gustaría ver como trabajáis, deseo ver las maravillas de las que todos hablan. –

Entró saludando a Theodred quien le sonrió y le inmediato se saco la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Abrió el maletín mostrándole al Rey todos los utensilios, quien curioseó fascinado. Se puso los guantes de látex.

Deshizo el vendaje guardándolo en una bolsa aparte, si sus compañeros viesen como atesoraba todo lo usado esperando a hervirlo y reutilizarlo se llevarían las manos a la cabeza, pero era consciente de que sus recursos eran muy limitados y por los rostros sombríos, iban a ser muy necesarios.

Theoden se inclinó con rostro sorprendido cuando bajo el vendaje descubrió la gasa que despegó con cuidado mostrando una herida limpia y bastante seca. Tocó los puntos con cuidado con las yemas enguantadas.

\- Ponéis mucho cuidado en no tocarme, ¿Creéis que os contagiaré algún mal? – bromeó Theodred haciéndola sonreír.

\- Claro que no. Mis manos están limpias, pero toco la mesa, me toco la ropa, se ensucian. Luego toco vuestra herida y un poco de suciedad cae en ella y puede infectarse. Por eso uso guantes, están sellados, se usan y luego se hierven. – explicó girándose hacía el Rey – Se está curando muy bien, un poco tierna por el medio pero voy a quitarle los puntos, podrá montar al paso, sin esfuerzos. Aunque si la jornada es muy pesada recomendaría que se tumbase en un carro, puedo llevarlo en la ambulancia tumbado detrás. – explicó sacando una tijeritas de punta muy fina y pequeños utensilios metálicos.

\- Soy un hombre, no iré en un carro con mujeres y niños. – se quejó Theodred.

\- Fuiste herido defendiendo a tu pueblo, no hay indignidad en eso. Montaras al paso hasta la comida, luego ya veremos – sentencia el Rey sin quitar los ojos de los movimientos mecánicos de Lena quien corta punto por punto, tirando con delicadeza de ellos. – Un trabajo magnifico. – exclama con admiración, haciéndola sonreír con suficiencia.

Lo unta de desinfectante y coloca una pequeña gasa encima.

\- Listo, no la mojes aun, no quiero que se ensucie. –

\- Hace siete días mi hijo yacía al borde de la muerte y mírale ahora, tan lleno de vida. – Theoden se acerca y la besa en la frente – Gracias - ella inclina la cabeza levemente con respeto.

Lena se retuerce un instante las manos, dubitativa.

\- Mi Rey. He preguntado antes a Eomer sobre el Abismo de Helm: Dice que es una fortaleza en las montañas, que los ejércitos chocaran contra sus muros y las mujeres y los niños se refugiaran en las cuevas, que las mujeres no participan en la batalla.

\- Así es. – respondió Theoden mirándola con interés.

\- Quería pediros formar un equipo de sanadores, conmigo al frente. Pediría voluntarias entre las mujeres grandes y fuertes para transportar a los heridos desde la parte posterior de la batalla hasta un lugar seguro donde poder atenderlos. – Extendió una mano hacia Theodred que la escuchaba con interés – Muchos heridos pueden salvarse con atención medica inmediata. –

El Rey se quedo pensativo

\- Mi sobrina Eowyn no saldrá de las cuevas. – sentenció

\- Por supuesto. – repuso al instante. – Podre concretarlo más al llegar allí y saber cuántas mujeres estarían dispuestas y ver la distribución de la fortaleza.

\- Todo hombre de Rohan merece tener la oportunidad de vivir que vos le brindasteis a mi hijo. No se la negaré. Os escucharé al llegar al Abismo de Helm. –

Lena sonrió contenta.

\- Gracias, os veo mañana…Sus Majestades – añade a última hora provocando una mueca burlona de Theodred. Recoge sus bártulos y sale dejando a padre e hijo debatiendo sobre estrategias y batallas.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Apenas llevo una semana en estas tierras y todo me empieza a resultar familiar a pesar de ser muy distinto. La inexistencia de tecnología hace la vida pesada, pero en cambio los amigos que he encontrado son familiares, cercanos. Los lazos entre personas se profundizan con facilidad._

_Echo de menos cosas de la Tierra, a cambio de algunas daría uno de mis riñones. Objetos superfluos que hacían la vida más cómoda y entretenida, dedicados a la evasión: Una televisión, Internet, chocolate…. Cosas, no personas. Porque las preguntas de mis nuevos amigos sólo han dejado clara lo sola que estaba allí, tuve a Lucas, quien se esfumó y en los ocho meses restantes nadie vino a verme, ni una sola vez._

_Tampoco extraño Madrid, aquí el aire es fresco y puro, los montes, los paisajes. Meduseld se funde con su entorno, son agradecidos con lo que les da la naturaleza y viven envueltos en ella. No hay nada que extrañe del cemento y acero que dominan las ciudades en la tierra, ni del rugido constante de la civilización, el tráfico, la multitud._

_Mañana partimos hacia el Abismo de Helm y allí llegará la guerra, algo distante que sólo he visto a través de la pantalla y está a punto de ser muy real. Todo está en silencio, sólo llantos se escuchan en la oscuridad de la noche. Una calma sombría que aprieta el estómago con los nervios de algo que está por llegar, algo violento, repentino y voraz."_

Se golpeó rítmicamente el mentón con el extremo del bolígrafo cuando Eomer la interrumpió

\- ¿Escribes desterrada? - La saludó jocoso antes de arrebatárselo de la mano y examinarlo a la luz curioso - Una pluma sin tinta, ¿Otro de tus chismes mágicos? -

\- Deja de llamarme así, intento que tu pueblo deje de pensarlo. Sólo es un boli, lleva la tinta incorporada por dentro - explicó recuperándolo y guardándolo en la bolsa junto al cuaderno.

\- Mi tío me ha informado de tus planes para la batalla, no lo tendrás fácil - comentó Eomer dejándose caer a su lado, la pesada armadura que llevaba crujió y chirrió al hacerlo, Lena se preguntó como lograba moverse con tanta soltura con todo eso encima - Flema hijo de Flecan, parte con las reservas del Este ya debe estar en el Abismo de Helm - explicó él.

\- Flema - exclamó Lena bromeando- Grima y Flema, bonitos nombres para simpáticos consejeros reales -

\- Es el Gran Sanador de Rohan. Flema es un nombre antiguo en Rohan, de gran significado y nobleza. ¿Osas burlarte Lena hija de nadie? - replicó Eomer mordaz

\- Zanuy es el nombre de mi familia, sería en todo caso Lena hija de Cayetana - replicó ella - Nombre de gran nobleza y antigüedad - prosiguió burlona con una inclinación de cabeza solemne.

\- Cayetana parece el nombre una torta dulce de desayuno, además es el nombre de una mujer -

\- Y una Flema es algo que da Grima - dijo ella entre risas antes de mentir veloz - Somos un matriarcado, hace siglos se percataron que todo funciona mejor cuando el poder lo ostentan las mujeres -

Trató de no ofenderse ante la estruendosa carcajada de Eomer quien tuvo que limpiarse una lagrima que asomaba por la comisura del ojo.

\- Te daré un consejo, no se lo cuentes al Gran Sanador, eso sería empezar con mal pie -

\- ¿Cómo tratáis a los heridos durante la batalla? - Eomer se encogió de hombros despreocupado antes de responderle.

\- Se van por sí mismos los que pueden andar, los heridos por flecha en las primeras descargas son retirados a las cuevas con las mujeres, cuando la batalla se encrudece todos tenemos suficiente con velar por nuestra propia espalda. Flema está cerca para socorrer a la Familia Real en caso de ser necesario -

\- Pediré voluntarias entre las mujeres, instruiré a cuantas pueda para socorrer a los caídos en la batalla -

\- Mi hermana no saldrá de las cuevas - ordenó muy serio.

\- Me gustaría instruirla, si la batalla es tal y como la imagino no tendrá tiempo de levantar la cabeza de un herido al otro -

\- Bien. Si es cómo dicen, tal vez se le vayan de la mente sus fantasías de guerra y gloria. - farfulló Eomer viendo aparecer a su hermana paseando con una olla humeante bajo el brazo. - La cocina no está entre las dotes de Eowyn, no comería nada preparado por sus manos - le aconsejó al verla caminar en su dirección

Lena siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y la halló también, Eowyn repartía cuencos de comida a los soldados. La había visto desde lejos un rato antes en la avanzadilla de la cola caminando presta a ofrecerle comida a Aragorn.

La sonrisa que se estaba formando al ver como a la espalda de la sobrina de Rey los soldados arrugaban el gesto y escapan con desagrado el guiso se borró al recordar cómo hacía un rato se había acercado a bromear con Aragorn al ser testigo de sus buenos modales al comerse el repugnante guiso antes de ofenderla.

Se había acercado a él cuando Eowyn había proseguido su andadura con un chiste preparado en los labios, no tuvo ocasión pues él al verla acercarse se había alzado veloz marchando en la dirección opuesta.

"_Puede tragarse ese mejunje asqueroso pero incapaz de saludarme con normalidad. Me gustaría saber si es porque tengo un aspecto escandaloso, con la ropa y el pelo o porque soy mujer y su protectora. "_Se dijo Lena.

\- ¿Un poco de estofado?, no es mucho, pero está caliente y lo he preparado yo misma - les ofreció Eowyn parándose entre ambos.

\- Gracias, pero acabamos de comer hermana - le respondió Eomer dedicándole a Lena un pequeño guiño cómplice - Siéntate, descansa un poco, la estaba advirtiendo sobre Flema -

Eowyn obedeció desplazándose unos metros para darle la olla a una de las sirvientas para que siguiese con la tarea y arreglándose las faldas antes de sentarse junto a ellas.

Lena agradeció estar un poco separados de la multitud, la gente en ese lugar apestaba y no le extrañaba, hacía más de una semana que estaba en la Tierra Media y sólo había conseguido un baño, tampoco tenía esperanza de obtener otro hasta llegar al Abismo de Helm, a este pasó no tardaría en oler como el resto.

\- Eomer, no deberías pronunciar malas palabras sobre el Gran Sanador, es un hombre noble y sabio- protestó Eowyn antes de acercarse a cuchichearle a Lena - Mi hermano siempre ha admirado a guerreros y generales nunca ha tenido buenas palabras para hombres de letras y conocimiento, solían tener que perseguirlo por el castillo para intentar meter algo de sabiduría en su gruesa cabeza -

\- Mi Señora - comenzó Lena recordando la jerga del lugar - El Rey me ha dado su bendición para organizar la atención a los heridos en batalla, me ayudasteis a atender a vuestro primo y os vi muy ducha, querría instruiros - le pidió intentando ser lo más elocuente y formal.

Lena se felicitó a sí misma al ver como una amplia sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Eowyn haciendo que sus cristalinos ojos azules brillasen.

"_La vida en este lugar debe de ser dura, incluso para la sobrina del Rey, pero conserva un halo dulce e ingenuo en ella "_

\- Por supuesto - exclamó Eowyn cogiéndola de las manos - Me esforzaré en ser una aprendiz rápida y capaz -

\- Estupendo. La ambulancia está un poco más abajo, esta mañana le he enseñado a Legolas a conducirla, debo reconocer que estoy un poco ofendida de lo rápido ha aprendido a hacerlo, me gasté un montón de dinero y tiempo en aprender - se quejó Lena.

\- Los elfos son así, magníficos y soberbios en todo lo que hacen- respondió Eomer mascando la punta de una brizna de hierba - Pero no los veras enfrentar a Mordor ni a Sauron, atesoran demasiado su inmortalidad. - añadió con cierta amargura. - Id, necesitaremos manos que nos remienden las heridas -

La pausa de la comida llegaba a su fin, Legolas estuvo encantado de seguir practicando su conducción de la ambulancia y así pasaron el resto de la jornada subidas a la parte de atrás mientras el elfo las guiaba y el enano parloteaba distendido sobre las costumbres de su pueblo.

Eowyn resultó ser fiel a su palabra y bebía cada palabra que salía de la boca de Lena.

\- Necesitaremos porteadores que lleven las camillas, mujeres fuertes y grandes que no se inclinen ante el peso y se muevan con rapidez hacia las cuevas donde los atenderemos, al llegar impartiré unas clases sobre cómo evitar las infecciones y los protocoles de higiene que hay que seguir. Es muy importante porque no tengo mucha medicación para tratar infecciones y es mejor evitarlas a toda costa. - Eowyn atendía tomando notas en la libreta regalo de publicidad que le había regalado. - Es un trabajo para el que se necesitan manos delicadas y estomago fuerte, apenas tengo reservas de sangre, lo más importante es cómo poner goteros, vías y amputar miembros sin que se desangren. -

Buscaron heridos a lo largo de la inmensa cola, con la puerta lateral abierta Lena se maravillaba con el paisaje, hierba virgen, inmensas laderas y hermosos riscos bajo un cielo azul y despejado.

Sería un paisaje idílico sin las miles de personas que llevaban su vida a cuesta

\- Legolas no te aceleres, tendremos un problema si se pincha una rueda - índico tras sufrir una fuerte sacudida por un bache. -Para, tenemos pacientes - exclamó al ver a una mujer levantando los brazos para llamar su atención.

El elfo obedeció y la ambulancia frenó en seco bruscamente, Gimli se golpeó la frente con el salpicadero y maldijo en voz alta.

\- Tendremos que practicarlo un poco más - murmuro Lena para sí antes de recibir a media docena de aldeanos que se agolpaban entorno a ellos, los subieron apretándose en el reducido espacio de la camilla.

\- Es un honor mi señora - Se dirigió a Eowyn la joven que se apretaba el costado ensangrentado con un trozo de tela sucia con una pronunciada reverencia- Nawyn hija de Winna - Se presentó sudorosa la joven, era apenas una adolescente flacucha, con acné en las mejilla y dos enormes ojos azules.

\- Se atiende siempre por el triage - explicó Lena revisando a los niños que curioseaban boquiabiertos a su alrededor : uno tenía un chichón con un corte sangrante en la frente, otro había metido la mano en las brasas y el tercero se había quemado la espalda - Se numera con el 1 aquellos que tengan su vida en peligro inminente, el 2 son los que la tendrán si no se les atiende en un plazo corto de tiempo, 3 significa atención urgente pero no inmediata, 4 y 5 aquellos cuya vida no está en peligro y es demasiado grave. -

Apartó la tela del costado de Nawyn para mostrar un corte largo, recto y abierto desde la cadera hasta el inicio del pecho sangraba con gran abundancia.

\- Nawyn es un 3, los niños son un 4 y el señor … -

\- Korbe hijo de Koren - se presentó con voz grave mostrando las palmas de las manos sangrantes y desolladas -

\- Korbe también es un 4, pero los niños siempre tienen prioridad - explicó lena disculpándose con un gesto de cabeza ante el anciano que asintió conforme, los niños a su derecha se removieron entre risitas excitados.

Lena comprobó que el corte de Nawyn aunque escandaloso no era muy profundo y no había afectado a ningún vaso importante, había acostado a la joven de lado en la camilla y se apartó tras colocar lo necesario sobre el mueble dejándole espacio a Eowyn y dictándole las instrucciones precisas como la habían ensayado a lo largo de la tarde.

\- Guantes y mascarilla. Desinfectar. ¿Ves el color de la sangre?, si fuese más oscura y saliese como un chorro tendría daños internos o alguna arteria seccionada, aunque es lo suficientemente profundo para necesitar puntos - instruyó - ¿Cómo ha sucedido? - pregunto a la joven mientras Eowyn se disponía a coser la larga herida.

\- Mi señora madre se tropezó con una piedra y me empujó, me he caído contra un hombre que afilaba su hacha -

\- ¿Has visto si estaba oxidada? - Preguntó Lena sin apartar la vista de las puntadas de Eowyn.

\- No, estaba limpia y reluciente - contestó. Eowyn acabó y Lena se inclinó examinando las puntadas.

\- Esto se te da muy bien, pero intenta dejarla un poco menos apretadas la próxima vez - la felicitó - Ahora extiende el desinfectante por encima y coloca la gasa. Vas a ponerle un gotero con suero para que se recupere antes. - Ayudó a Nawyn a sentarse en la camilla quien abrió mucho los ojos temerosa al ver la aguja acercándose a su brazo, pero no se atrevió a quejarse ante Eowyn - Acuérdate, primero el torniquete para que se hinchen las venas, encuentra la más gruesa, pálpala y cuando la tengas localizada limpia la zona con desinfectante antes de introduce la aguja y acuéstala sobre el brazo, luego pon el esparadrapo para sujetarla. -

\- Es cosa de brujería - murmuró Korbe escupiendo por el lateral de la ambulancia. - Lena lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Está en un entorno estéril, más le vale no escupir aquí dentro señor - le riñó sentando al primero de los niños junto a Nawyn quien muy tensa no dejaba de mirar el líquido que caía desde el gotero hasta su brazo. - Vamos a ver jovencitos, que ¿os ha pasado? - les preguntó.

Los niños se miraron avergonzados entre ellos antes de empezar a hablar todos a la vez.

\- Gulam me tiró una piedra a la cabeza - se quejó el pelirrojo con el rostro salpicado de pecas señalando al moreno con el dedo acusador.

\- ¡Estábamos jugando a la guerra! - chilló el menudo apartándose los rizos dorados con la mano sana, el tercer niño que debía ser el tal Gulam frunció los labios con disgusto, tenía en las mejillas churretes de las lágrimas.

\- Se pueden tirar piedras, pero Nori se enfadó y nos empujó a mí y a Eomyr a las brasas -

\- Sólo te empujé a ti, tú te cogiste a Eomyr y además no sabía que había brasas - se defendió el pelirrojo.

\- Estos niños son unos demonios, siempre están igual - intervino el Korbe dirigiéndose al pelirrojo - Ya tienes casi nueve años, deberías ayudar a tu padre en la forja y dejarte de niñerías -

El niño se sonrojo avergonzado y desvió la mirada apretando los labios.

Lena felicitó a Eowyn al terminar de despachar a sus pacientes quien hinchó el pecho con orgullo, pasaron el resto de la tarde enumerando las distintas medicaciones hasta que el sol estuvo lo suficiente bajo y Legoles y Gimli les cedieron el mando del vehiculo.

\- Tu ambulancia es algo asombroso – río la sobrina del rey dando botes producto de los baches.

\- Lo es, aunque se quedará en el Abismo de Helm – confesó ella con pena señalando la aguja del depósito – la alimenta un producto que no existe aquí, cuando se acabe se parará, tendré que aprender a montar y echare de menos la música – añadió

\- Puedo enseñarte, los rohirrims aprendemos a montar a la vez que a caminar – se enorgulleció Eowyn.

Gandalf se asomó por la ventanilla abierta de Eowyn.

\- Lady Eowyn si me disculpais, me gustaría probar a montar en ambulancia, parece ser que no habrá más ocasión. –

Se arremango las largas faldas de la túnica para subirse con ojos chispeantes.

\- Eomer afirma que puede ir a la velocidad del rayo –

\- ¿Veis eso? – señalo la aguja de la velocidad que ahora marcaba 20 km/h - Pues puede llegar hasta aquí en terreno plano - señalo los 140 km/h.

\- Los hobbits hubiesen disfrutado de un paseo igual. Los hombres y los elfos siempre los han considerado simples y algo tontorrones, sin embargo, nunca he conocido un pueblo con el corazón más valiente ni una curiosidad más pura. –

\- Me han hablado mucho de ellos, tengo ganas de conocerlos. – comentó antes de reconocer avergonzada – Apenas he asimilado que no estoy loca y realmente existe este mundo con tantos seres variopintos y maravillosos –

El mago se atusó las barbas y aspiró una vez mas de su larga pipa, creando figuras imposibles con el fragante humo.

\- Se que estáis aquí por un razón y las tripas me dicen que será de vital importancia para el desarrollo de esta terrible guerra. –

\- Mi conocimientos en medicina pueden salvar a cientos de miles si se extienden por el mundo, aunque necesito aprender mucho de él antes. Si puede fusionar la ciencia de mi mundo con la magia del vuestro estoy segura que muchas enfermedades podrían erradicarse por completo. –

El rostro plagado de arrugas del anciano se contrajo en una sonrisa tenue sin quitarse la pipa de entre los labios.

\- ¿Qué querríais saber Lady Lena? -

Ella lo miró un instante antes de volver a fijar los ojos en el camino. Paladeó la respuesta pensativa unos momentos y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Todo. Quiero conocerlo todo y como eso es imposible, me bastaría con poder intentarlo –

Bajo la luz menguante de las ultimas horas de la tarde, el pueblo de Rohan descansa sus doloridos pies y monta las tiendas para hacer noche.

Se bajo de la ambulancia estirando sus miembros entumecidos y Gandalf la guió al pequeño cerco donde dormirían al raso, entre el ejército y las tiendas reales.

Gimió internamente al descubrir que habían colocado su pequeño lecho formado por mantas ásperas entre Gimli y Aragorn.

"_Es irrisorio que la antipatía de un hombre te afecte tanto" _Se riñó a si misma. Su rasgo mas prominente siempre había sido la ambición, el ansia por progresar, por mejorar, por saber y avanzar en su carrera. Y en el camino había tenido rivales, enemigos, personas que no habían visto con buenos ojos que la promocionasen a enfermera jefe antes de los treinta pasando por encima de los veteranos. Jamás le importó, ignoró los desaires, los cuchicheos y la hipocresía con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa pretenciosa.

Y ahora la indiferencia de un casi desconocido le provocaba dolor de estómago.

Eomer hizo una pequeña parada botella de hidromiel en mano para avisarla de que no vagabundee sola "Son soldados, buenos hombres en su mayoría, pero sed prudente pues el temor a la batalla venidera puede despertar instintos oscuros."

Lena se lo agradeció con un pequeño asentimiento y acto seguido se giró para arrimar sus mantas un poco mas cerca de Gimli que no respiraba entre tragos de hidromiel. Resopló indignada alineando las mantas del austero catre.

\- Instintos oscuros…Que bonita forma de advertirme de sus soldados violadores. -

Se tumbó boca arriba removiéndose y apartando piedras que se clavaban en la espalda hasta quedar satisfecha.

\- No os preocupéis Lady Lena. Tal vez murmuren por estar en compañía de hombres, pero sois una dama y defenderemos vuestra virtud ante cualquier patán – expresó Gimli alzando la botella ahora vacía aguerrido para caer de espaldas justo después y empezar a emitir un ronroneo que aumento exponencialmente hasta ser señores ronquidos.

Lena rio divertida y murmuró en voz baja.

\- Mi virtud…Si a mis años tuviese de eso, la vida no habría merecido la pena –

Por el rabillo del ojo pilló a Legolas un poco más allá alzar una ceja sorprendido ante sus palabras. El rubor de la vergüenza ardió en sus mejillas, pero se forzó a obviarlo y sonreírle al elfo deseándole buenas noches como si tal cosa.

"_No voy a avergonzarme de no ser virgen a mis años. No es mi culpa que sean unos puritanos. "_

Aragorn apareció y quedó de pie mirando el arreglo de dormir. Recogió sus mantas dirigiéndose hacía uno de los puestos de guardia, siendo interceptado por Gandalf y regresando con labios apretados. Sin mirarla echó de nuevo las mantas al suelo y se tumbó dándole la espalda.

Lena lo miró de reojo por su evidente disgusto al acostarse a su lado. Legolas se percata y le susurra.

\- Mucho recae sobre sus hombros y su mente. – Aunque no pareció muy convencido.

.

.

Había sido un buen día, la marcha lenta pero constante del pueblo de Rohan había estado marcada por animadas conversaciones y bromas principalmente con Gimli de protagonista. Los enanos nunca se habían caracterizado por ser buenos jinetes.

El sol había calentado los espíritu mientras la brisa suave y fresca los revigorizó. Anduvo sobre Brego al paso satisfechó de los ánimos elevados de las tropas y el sentimiento general sobre la inevitable batalla.

Ya hubo llenado su estomago al caer la noche cuando paró al escucha una discusión entre Theoden y Theodred donde el Principe le reprochaba que lo enviase a capitanear la sección del segundo nivel, el más seguro. "El lugar del futuro Rey no es detrás de un muro. " Theoden fue inflexible "Crees que no veo como aprietas los dientes y agitas la respiración. No deberías haber montado durante todo el día, sigues convaleciente hijo mío. Defenderás el segundo Nivel, serás la espada que acuda necesaria si la batalla se tuerce. No hay nada que discutir." –

Le sonrió con simpatía al Príncipe enfurruñado, pero se le hundieron los ánimos al acercarse al lugar donde iban a pasar la noche y reconocer la figura estirada junto su catre.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con un Legolas interrogante y con pies prestos fue directo a Gandalf.

\- Es inadmisible que Lena duerma entre nosotros, ¿Dónde va a quedar su honor si yace entre soldados? – Siseó con el ceño fruncido al mago que fumaba tranquilamente a las puertas de la tienda del Rey – Su lugar es un lecho en la tienda de las doncellas de Lady Eowyn – afirmó.

\- Se sentirá afortunada al saber que os preocupaís tanto por defender su honor Estel – replicó el mago jocoso riendo entre dientes. – El campamento duerme, tumbaos al lado de la joven y descansad. El camino de mañana es largo. – lo despachó.

Regresó con dientes apretados y se tumba de espaldas a ella aferrando La estrella de la tarde en la mano, suplicando por sueños de su elfa etérea y eterna.

Aragorn cerró los ojos convencido de que una magia oscura y cruel lo ata a la mujer extranjera e intenta volverlo una bestia lasciva y esclava de sus deseos. Como cada noche desde su llegada a Rohan busca el sueño aferrándose al rostro de Arwen, evocando su voz armoniosa y suave confesándole su amor eterno.

Con tan dulces palabras en sindarín se entrega a la inconsciencia lentamente.

" _Abrazaba por detrás un cuerpo caliente que se reía suavemente, con un gorgojeo musical que se cortó en un suspiro cuando su mano callosa trepó bajo la piel caliente y se apoderó de un pecho cálido y suave con el pezón erguido contra su palma. Ella se arqueó sin pudor contra él, frotando el trasero contra su erección, inclinando la cabeza hacía atrás exhibiendo la garganta que Aragorn se inclinó a besar, mordisqueando la línea de la mandíbula. Abandonó el pecho explorando con los dedos la plana depresión de su vientre hasta hundirse en el valle entre sus caderas, el trasero se movió contra él con renovado entusiasmo al hundir los dedos entre sus muslos, él gimió ante su humedad. Ella emitió un jadeo ronco y decadente que lo obligó a apretarse con mas ahinco, una necesidad acuciante de hundirse en su calor era todo en lo que podía pensar._

_Desesperado rodó sobre ella y la halló desnuda. Su ropa se había evaporado tal y como sólo podía suceder en los sueños. _

_Sus pequeñas manos vagaban por su espalda y sus muslos rodeaban sus caderas, la carne contra la carne era ardiente e insuficiente. Algo caliente y húmedo chocó contra sus labios jadeante y tardó un instante en reconocerlo como un beso. Nada que hubiese experimentado: boca abierta, lengua húmeda y un deseo oscuro le ordenó empujar, contra ella. _

_Abrió los ojos separándose de su boca y mirándola desnuda; los ojos oscuros con pupilas dilatadas, mejillas arreboladas y labios entreabiertos. Los senos descubiertos y bajo ellos en negro destaca sobre la piel pálida un símbolo: dos serpientes enroscadas sobre una vara alada._

\- _Aragorn – su siseo era ronco y desesperado. Entró entre sus pliegues mojados como un puñal firme en la carne del desprevenido._

_Suspiró envuelto en un gran placer, rodó las caderas con fuerza. Se sentía bien, pero a la vez sabía que estaba mal, aunque no podía recordar el motivo. _

\- _Aragorn – No podía parar, embistió rápido y profundo con una sensación creciente y una voz que lo llamaba incesante._

\- _Aragorn, Aragorn. – "_

Despertó sobresaltado y en la oscuridad, con la sensación fantasma de carne prieta aun en las manos, de ella envolviéndolo. Estaba duro, casi al borde.

\- Te removías en sueños. Una pesadilla – Su mano consoladora se posó en el hombro.

La apartó de un manotazo.

\- Apártate. Aléjate de mí. – espetó levantándole y caminando furioso hacia la línea de árboles.


End file.
